


Лето на Одине

by kelRian



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: F/M, Gen, Genderbending, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 11:46:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 26,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18659806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelRian/pseuds/kelRian
Summary: Джендербендер, в том плане, что у Райнхарда родилась девочка.Краткое содержание: постканон.Ч.1. Александра уговаривает Феликса прыгнуть в кольцо, то есть сбежать в поездку по галактике. Александра еще не вступила в права управления престолом, и ей хочется успеть увидеть мир, настоящий мир. Они дурачатся, приключаются, посещают памятные места и встречают нового друга.Ч.2. Глубокий постканон. Феликсу около сорока и он немножко сломался, потому что, оказывается, никто не бессмертен. Он чувствует себя виноватым за невыполненые обещания детства, но Александра не держит на него зла. Он слишком дорог ей. Он все еще "Её Кирхайс". Во время попыток прийти в себя, Феликс встречает мужчину, в которого влюбляется, но правильно ли это?





	1. Кофе для галактики

**Author's Note:**

> Автор: kelRian  
> Бета: myowlet  
> Рейтинг: ч. 2 джен/G, ч.2 слэш/PG13  
> Жанр: немного юмора, немного драмы. Овца, опять же.

Л**  
Тлахуиxцалпантецухтли? Он перуанец?

 

N**  
Он флагман.

 

 

***  
“Ты будешь моим Кирхайсом?”  
Феликсу было шесть, когда она попросила об этом в первый и единственный раз. Или ему только чудился вопрос в интонации? Может быть, уже тогда это был приказ, и он кивнул, соглашаясь. “Да, я буду твоим Кирхайсом”.  
Взрослые, наверное, высмеяли бы их — сколько пафоса в этой клятве! Верный признак детства, когда все кажется таким незыблемым, серьезным и манящим.  
Но Феликс знал, что отец никогда не посмеялся бы над ними. И ее отец тоже.   
У них три отца на двоих и пара-тройка “дядьев”. Два отца мертвы, но казалось, что они всегда рядом. Заглядывали через плечо, чтобы буквы ложились на лист аккуратно, а у старых императоров в учебниках не появлялись усы. Они смотрели снизу вверх, когда карабкался по дереву: не подведи, подтянись, втащи тяжелое непослушное тело на ветку. И еще раз, и еще — до самой верхушки.   
“Отец тобой гордился бы”, — сказала Хильдегарде и взъерошила Александре волосы. Александра прятала разодранные ладони, чтобы мать не догадалась, что спуск по шершавому стволу прошел не так удачно, как хотелось.  
“Ройенталь был бы тобой доволен”, — неизменно подчеркивал папа Феликса. Один — отец, второй папа, и только иногда — Вольфганг.   
Императрица-мать, как и Миттермайер, и не догадывались, что отцы морщились, очень похожие друг на друга, когда Александра брала фальшивую ноту — пение не давалось юной императрице, но их обоих заставляли петь, потому что это развивало голос. У них должны быть красивые голоса, чтобы очаровывать политиков, военных и простых людей.  
Дядья уже очарованы, или Феликсу хотелось так думать. Их много, этих дядьев. Они шумные, как Биттенфельд, молчаливые, как Айзенах, улыбчивые, как Мюллер или серьезные, как Фернер. Похвала и внимание последнего Феликсу особенно приятны. Возможно, потому, что Фернер скуп на слова.  
Именно к нему Феликс пробился на практику в академии, выдержав и конкурс, и отбор. Все было честно. С Антоном не бывало иначе.  
Именно поэтому Феликс признался ему и только ему. Просил не говорить деду, пусть тот и будет волноваться.  
Дед бы не понял. Отец — может быть, понял бы, что такое быть Кирхайсом, но дед… С ним было интересно и тепло. В его доме было уютно, и Феликс сам готовил себе завтрак. Он учился работать в саду, возить тачки с пахнущим навозом и в войне с розами однажды расцарапал все лицо — даже веко — чудом не задев глаз.  
У него в доме была совершенно другая, не дворцовая, не военная жизнь, и Феликс был в нее влюблен. Один раз даже уговорил, чтобы Александру отпустили с ним на лето. Это было лучшее лето в его жизни. Первое лучшее лето. Будут и еще — Феликс знал точно и не торопился.  
Возможно, именно эта поездка станет для него лучшим летом номер два?

 

Фернер сидел за столом, сцепив под подбородком руки. Смотрел на Феликса и не видел его. От пустого взгляда становилось жутковато, будто Антон вел спор с призраком. Феликс читал про Оберштайна и уважал его не меньше, чем своего отца. Они … они знали, что значит идти до конца рядом с тем, кому присягал на верность. Даже если это глупость.  
Феликс, кстати, не помнил своей официальной присяги. Возможно, она состоится через три года, когда Александра вступит в права управления империей. 

 

— Никто не должен знать. Это ее желание и требование, — подчеркнул Феликс еще раз. Полчаса назад он сам себе казался взрослым и храбрым, но молчание Фернера начало пугать. — Мы вернемся не позже, чем через месяц. Я клянусь вам как Ройенталь и как Миттермайер.   
Клясться, конечно, стоило бы императрице-матери, но этого Александра бы не простила. Какой смысл в побеге, если все знают, куда и с кем ты бежишь, не правда ли?  
— Если никто не должен знать, почему ты говоришь об этом мне? — Антон, наконец-то, закончил свой неслышный диалог и пришел к одному ему ведомым выводам.  
“Потому что я не совсем идиот, а только наполовину”, — выразительно промолчал Феликс.   
— Потому что именно вы будете нас искать, и не должны найти по крайней мере до тех пор, пока не возникнет необходимость. Нет, — Феликс властно поднял руку в предупреждающем жесте. — Не надо говорить, что мы сможем раствориться в человеческой толпе. Я не хочу настолько плохо думать о вашем ведомстве.  
Фернера перекосило от этого хамства. Маска хладнокровия дала трещину и отвалилась со стуком — это Антон грохнул по столешнице кулаком так, что бумаги испуганно подпрыгнули.  
Феликс ждал. Он умел ждать. Он научился ждать. Каждый раз, когда накатывала слепящая ярость, он вспоминал портрет мятежного адмирала — ох уж эти экскурсии по картинным галереям, развивающие вкус и любовь к богатому культурно-историческому наследию, будь оно неладно. Именно там Феликс увидел масштабное полотно — семилетнему мальчику, оно показалось громадным, занимающим всю стену, весь дворец, весь мир. Мертвец в синем адмиральском плаще сидел за столом, бурые пятна крови проступали через золотого льва на накинутом на плечи стяге. Перед павшим мятежником стояли два нетронутых бокала с виски — Феликс знал, для кого второй. Знал, что где-то там, в соседней комнате именно он заходится плачем и чуть не расплакался снова. От ужаса, бессмысленности, одиночества, гордости, чести, которая называется верность. От того, что бурое пятно на стяге расползалось, грозя вылиться за пределы картины — прямо под ноги, а потом затопить весь мир без остатка.  
Каждый раз, когда на Феликса накатывала злоба, он вспоминал этот портрет, свой страх, панику, ужас и понимание. До последней частицы души он понимал и принимал этого человека.  
Было время, когда Феликс смотрел на себя и думал — точно ли он сын Оскара фон Ройенталя? Может быть Миттермайер так хотел, чтобы частичка друга осталась в этом мире, что вырасти Феликс кучерявым блондином с зелеными глазами — его все равно называли бы достойным сыном своего отца?  
Но тогда, стоя перед картиной, он понял, что похож. Очень похож. Слишком похож, чтобы родство можно было считать совпадением.

 

— Когда вы исчезаете? — Фернер справился с собой, поправил маску хладнокровия и опять сцепил руки под подбородком.  
— Завтра, — спокойно ответил Феликс.  
— Вам сегодня установят чип слежения и обучат им пользоваться — ничего сложного. Команда выедет по тревожному сигналу, или начнет поиски, если сигнал пропадет или если произойдет форс-мажор. Вы уж постарайтесь не расставаться надолго.  
Феликс кивнул. Правильнее было бы вживить чип Александре, но она не согласиться бегать собачкой на поводке даже ради блага империи.   
— Если вы сделаете все быстро, то вам дадут вылететь, — продолжил Фернер. — Если нет, то нет. Я не собираюсь подставлять охрану космопортов ради детских шалостей.  
Феликс снова кивнул. Это почти карт-бланш. Понятно, что Александру хватятся очень и очень скоро, даже если в этот день планировался отдых от забот, валяние с книжкой в кровати и одинокие прогулки в парке.  
Его самого хватились бы ближе к вечеру, да и то могли бы решить, что загулял. Родители спокойно относились и к долгим отлучкам, и к бурным амурным приключениям Феликса.  
Тот, конечно, был “ее Кирхайсом”, но не был святым. Его безумная влюбленность в Александру не прошла и не потускнела, но он точно решил для себя, что не будет становиться императором и ее мужем. Пусть это счастье достанется более склонному к самоубийствам человеку. Он не против. Наверное. Он вернется к этому вопросу лет через пять.  
— Вы понимаете, что она улетела бы одна, если бы я сказал нет, — перед уходом сказал Феликс. Наверное, ему все же нужно было это отпущение грехов. — И нет того, кому я мог бы ее доверить.  
— Зная ее родителей, я думал, что вы сбежите раньше. Но я приятно удивлен вашей предусмотрительностью, фон Ройенталь.  
— Мой отец славился спокойствием и упорством, — улыбнулся Феликс и поправил спадающую на глаза челку.  
Они оба знали, что с особенным спокойствием и упорством Оскар фон Ройенталь предавался самоубийственным авантюрам сомнительной этической и моральной ценности.  
Антон был на той экскурсии в галерее. Он видел.

 

***  
— Ну, как тебе? — Александра сидела на столе и болтала ногами.  
Джинсы в обтяг довели бы до сердечного приступа одну половину министров, клетчатая рубашка, бесстыдно расстегнутая на две пуговицы — вторую.  
Феликс начал догадываться, что приключение обещает быть сложнее, чем ему казалось.  
Нет, так одевались в Союзе, а они отправлялись именно в Союз и как граждане Союза. Поддельные документы Феликс достал давным-давно. Оставалось надеяться, что тамошние мужчины больше привыкли к вольностям и морально устойчивее, чем Феликс. Ему было трудно.  
— Отлично, — процедил он сквозь зубы.  
Александра звонко рассмеялась, оценив комплимент. Она знала, что может вскружить голову любому, кому захочет. Раньше просто не думала об этом.  
— Еще я проколола уши и смотри, что достала — это произведение постижерного искусства. Его можно мочить — в нем даже можно принимать душ и плавать. Его не надо снимать, в нем не жарко, не холодно — как с обычными волосами. Он прекрасно держится — я уже пробовала в нем спать. И не надо ждать, пока сойдет, как с краской. Достаточно резко дернуть. Но я надеюсь, что меня никто не будет таскать за волосы.

 

Александра натянула парик и закинула на плечо рюкзак с самым необходимым.  
На Феликса смотрел Райнхард фон Мюзель. У него были приятно округлые бедра, наметившаяся грудь, гвоздики с фальшивыми изумрудами в аккуратных мочках и тёмно-русые волосы. Но это был определенно Райнхард фон Мюзель собственной персоной. Ни малейшего намека на томную красоту графини Грюневальд, ни капли спокойствия Мариендорфов, ничего даже близко похожего на холодную отстраненность императрицы Александры.  
Пожалуй, жизненные приоритеты Феликса резко изменились. Тому, кто захочет стать ее супругом, придется перешагнуть через его, Феликса, труп. Или доказать, что достоин. А уж Феликс постарается, чтобы испытания были не из легких.  
Феликс несколько раз моргнул, чтобы каряя линза встала на место.  
— Никто не удивится, увидев с ройенталевым бастардом самую красивую девушку галактики.  
Александра опустила глаза и искоса посмотрела на Феликса. Она прекрасно знала, что тот на секунду забудет, как дышать.  
— Да, Поль, нас ждут великие дела! Хотя я предпочла бы, чтобы ты не так подчеркивал свою внешность.  
— Мне не идет рыжий, Алекса, так что пойдем. Этот челнок не будет ждать, когда ты соизволишь подняться на борт.

 

***  
Они затерялись в толпе и прошли билетный контроль. Экспресс “Феззан-Изерлон” довезет их за трое суток. Третий класс, но каюта на двоих. Разумное сочетание бережливости и шика. Они все равно не похожи на бедняков, скорее, на двух влюбленных студентов, которые решили отправиться посмотреть империю, а теперь возвращаются домой. Ну, или наоборот — едут за приключениями.

 

Александра лежала на нижней койке и внимательно изучала путеводители. Феликс лежал на верхней и старательно смотрел в потолок, пытаясь понять правильно он поступил или нет. Они стартовали из дальнего космопорта — оттуда взлетали дешевые компании. По пути остановились на заправке. Под предлогом, что ему надо в туалет, Феликс улизнул и из автомата позвонил отцу. Тот был занят, и звонок принял не сразу. Феликс ждал. Гудки казались ему бесконечными.  
— Все в порядке, не волнуйся, если что — сказал он, как только увидел Вольфганга.   
Тот мгновенно принял “боевую стойку”, но не успел он ничего прокричать, как Феликс сказал: “Помехи, плохо слышно”, и, отвернувшись, отключился. Не надо было обладать богатой фантазией, чтобы представить, как Ураганный Волк отработанным движением швыряет комм в стену.  
Но ни его, ни Александру пока не выволокли из каюты, хотя шел второй день путешествия. Возможно, на Изерлоне введут паспортный контроль, который они не пройдут, или Фернер, как и обещал, уведет ищеек по ложному следу.  
Пока надо было решать текущие проблемы.  
— Скоро ужин, Алекса. Надо идти.  
— Угуг, — нехотя ответила она и захлопнула каталог.  
В первый же вечер они купили сувенирную толстовку на размер больше. Феликс мерил на себя, но отдал ее Александре. Бесформенная хламида скрывала фигуру. В капюшоне она вообще больше походила на сорванца, чем на девушку. Так оказалось проще.  
Ей было неуютно среди толпы, которая пихается, хамит и считает, что дети потеряли стыд и совесть, забирать последний кусок мяса с поддона. И наплевать, что рядом стоит еще два других вида мяса, а опустевший поддон официант заменит через минуту.  
Александра вскидывалась, грозно сверкала глазами, но молчала.   
На Феликса никто не обращал внимания — свитшот с брюками делали его неотличимым от толпы, что было к лучшему — он уже один раз забыл надеть линзу. Хорошо, что в ученических столовых привык: кто первый утащил кусок, тот и молодец.  
Александра с грустью проходила мимо ресторанчиков к общему залу. Феликс думал предложить ей поесть там, но один ужин стоил столько же, сколько еда в столовой на весь перелет — значит, дорого. Значит, не стоит рисковать. У них были деньги, но немного. Отец не разрешал его баловать, но дед в последние годы на день рождения дарил именно деньги. Часть Феликс спускал на приключения, а часть откладывал “на всякий случай”. Сбережений должно было хватить двоим на месяц, как казалось им обоим. Если не шиковать, а еще лучше подработать официантами пару дней. Это был бы забавный опыт, и они смогли бы пополнить кошелек. Феликс, как и Александра, ни разу не ездили в одиночку, без сопровождения, зная, что деньги рано или поздно закончатся. Поэтому не сговариваясь шли мимо красивых меню в сторону толчеи столовой. Там есть можно было сколько угодно, но выносить — нельзя.

 

Алекса сосредоточенно пилила мясо, Феликс вяло ковырялся в добавке.  
— Что ты знаешь про Изерлон? — требовательно спросила она, перед тем как отправить кусок в рот. Он требовал долгого и сосредоточенного жевания, поэтому Феликсу было милостиво разрешено развлечь императрицу разговором.  
— Я там был, ты там была, наши родители там были, но им пришлось для этого приложить несколько больше усилий. Историческое значение, ключевой пункт в обороне коридоров, увеселительно-развлекательный центр: гостиницы, кафе, рестораны, имитация полетов на “Валькириях” и “Спартанцах” — почувствуй себя героем войны. Согласно непроверенной информации, перенастройка Изерлона, расконсервирование Торхаммера и разворачивание линии защиты при умелом руководстве и подготовке займет от трех до пяти суток. Папа считает, что он бы справился за два дня, но мне кажется, что он себе льстит.  
— Мешанина культур и второй Феззан по количеству незаконных махинаций, — добавила Александра, проглотив непослушный кусок. — Мы снимем номер в хостеле. Нет, никаких комнат на восьмерых, даже не думай. На двоих. Денег должно хватить. Подработаем в одной из закусочных или в парке. Сейчас пик сезона, и лишние руки не помешают. Мне полезно заняться трудом, да и, может быть, я научусь меньше выделяться. Потом Урваши. Прогуляемся, потолкаемся, посмотрим планету. Дальше Хайнессен. Добираться будем дольше, местными линиями, но переживем. Его я хочу посмотреть… серьезнее.   
— Предполагаемого противника надо знать в лицо? — хмыкнул Феликс.  
— Да. Как минимум две обзорки по городу. Хочу узнать, что там говорят про Империю. В путеводителе есть “Становление Союза — первые поселенцы” и “Хайнессенополис времен оккупации”.   
Александра очень внимательно и серьезно посмотрела на Феликса. “Покажут кабинет твоего отца, ты знаешь?” — “Да”. — “Ты готов?” — “Нет”.  
Они понимают, они слышат друг друга. Они умеют читать друг друга по нахмуренным бровям, по кривому оскалу, только отдаленно напоминающему улыбку. В такие моменты Феликс чувствовал себя с ней единым целым и понимал, что умереть ради такой императрицы станет для него самой почетной смертью из всех.  
— Посмотрим немного трущобы, бары. Я уже освоюсь и все пройдет гладко. Поль…  
Феликс старательно изучал содержимое бокала с соком и не сразу откликнулся на имя.  
— Поль, я к тебе обращаюсь, у меня есть просьба.  
— Пока ты не хотела ничего невозможного, что еще?  
— Мне надо на “Брунгильду”. Пожалуйста, — Александра улыбнулась, делая вид, что она очень примерная девочка.  
— Ох…. И без экскурсии, да?  
— Можно с экскурсией. Но я хочу переночевать там. У меня… У меня есть карточка-пропуск. Это был мастер-ключ когда-то.  
— Бедный Кисслинг. Это же его ключ ты утащила?  
— Он не узнает. Я его верну потом на место.   
Ответ прозвучал неуверенно. Они оба догадывались, что по возвращению императрицу ждет головомойка, а пособника — домашний арест с долгой прочувствованной нотацией. И это при условии, что за время путешествия с ее головы не упадет ни одного волоска. Иначе его голову прибьют… вот прямо к шлюзу “Брунгильды“ и прибьют, чтобы другим не повадно было.   
— Даже пьянство на Хайнессене кажется мне более разумной идеей, — спокойно и рассудительно ответил Феликс.  
— Я должна оказаться там без мамок и нянек. Мне нужно понять, смогу ли я стать им когда-нибудь, или мое дело выйти замуж да нарожать наследников, чтобы было кому передать трон.  
— Если ты доела, то пойдем. Но я бы еще попробовал десерт, и тебе советую. Твой отец никогда бы не отказался от десерта.  
— А твой от бутылки вина!  
— В этом они были похожи. Но вино я смогу достать не раньше Урваши. Не будем рисковать понапрасну.   
Стоило, наверное, сказать Александре, что может быть она еще не фон Лоэнграмм, но уже фон Мюзель до мозга костей. Даже если не пытается объединить галактику под своим флагом. 

 

Феликс выбрал шоколадный торт, и маффин, и шарик мороженого, и виноград. Стресс хотелось заесть, и вместе с тем блуждание по залу помогало поразмыслить на тему, кто из путешественником на самом деле агент Фернера. Этот вояка в углу, цедящий остывший кофе? Или мать двоих сорванцов? Или толстуха в платке, из-за которой Александра едва не перевернула на себя суп? Или все сразу? Или кто-то из стюардов был спешно заменен перед самым взлетом?

 

— О чем ты думаешь? — Алекса посмотрела на свою тарелку с одиноким бисквитом, на тарелку Феликса и решительно забрала себе мороженое.  
— О грани между глупостью и героизмом, — честно признался Феликс и отвоевал себе половину мороженого обратно. — И о том, амнистируют ли меня на совершеннолетие императрицы.  
— Какие философские мысли приходят к тебе в голову перед лицом десерта, — хмыкнула Александра. — Мой дорогой, мой нежно любимый Поль… — начала она томно.  
Феликс покраснел и вернул ей мороженое. Он чувствовал вставшими дыбом волосками на шее, что сейчас его уничтожат и сравняют с землей. Но эта гибель будет столь мучительно сладка, что он согласится без колебаний. Хорошо, что Александра не часто отрабатывает на нем приемы обольщения. Интересно, ее отец был таким же?  
— Скажи мне, мой Поль, кому ты проболтался о нашей маленькой прогулке? — Александра улыбнулась и облизала ложечку. — Или нет, молчи, я сама угадаю. Если бы это была матушка, то я бы с тобой не разговаривала. Если бы дядюшка Гюнтер, то я бы не вышла из комнаты. Если бы это был дядюшка Вольфганг, то мы не вылетели бы с планеты. Если бы это был дядюшка Фритц, то ты сейчас лежал лицом в пол, а меня несли бы на руках, как ценный приз. Остается дядюшка Антон, не так ли?  
Чип в ладони страшно зачесался, но Феликс не шелохнулся.  
— Ох этот дядюшка Антон. И до всего-то ему есть дело, и все-то он знает. И нет в целом мире ни одного человека, к чьей душонке он не смог бы найти подход, не так ли мой милый Поль?..  
— Мой почти-тезка Пауль дал добро на значительно более рискованную авантюру, так что…  
— Так что что?  
Александра была прекрасна в гневе. Настолько прекрасна, что ни мешковатая толстовка, ни парик не могли скрыть ее сути.  
— Пойдемте в каюту, — Феликс выдержал взгляд. И выдержал презрение передернутых плеч. И выдержал обратный путь до каюты, куда она, пропустила его первым, сопроводив изысканно-оскорбительным взмахом руки.

 

Тело не слушалось, но Феликс был сильнее. Он сломал его, заставил опуститься на колено и ударить кулаком в пол, признавая свою вину. Он согнул шею, чтобы смотреть вниз и не видеть ее ярости.  
— Чего же стоит твоя верность, Ройенталь! Ты — единственный человек, кому я могла довериться, но и ты меня предал. Я кукла, похожая на своего отца, и от этого мне верны. Знать все еще боится его, поэтому боится и меня. Адмиралы все еще верны ему, поэтому верны и мне. Но ты, Ройенталь... я думала, что ты Моя правая рука, а не диванная собачонка моей матери. Или я должна быть благодарна, что узнала о твоей измене до вступления в права?   
— Я не могу рисковать жизнью Вашего Величества. Даже если я умру в бою, защищая вас, и мне будет разрешено отправиться в Валгаллу, ваш отец вышвырнет меня оттуда, если с вами что-то случится. Я не знаю мир за пределами дворцовых коридоров, но я знаю, что там каждый день умирают люди. Они умирают в уличных перестрелках, в пьяных разборках, в собственных постелях, потому что скорая не успела приехать вовремя. В моей ладони установлен маячок. — Феликс медленно выпрямился и протянул левую кисть вперед. — Он передает сигнал о моем местоположении. И только моем. Три коротких, три длинных, три коротких прикосновения к нему, и помощь будет выслана незамедлительно. Это все, о чем я знаю. Это то, что было мне обещано. Вы вправе приказать мне отправиться дальше, оставив вас на Изерлоне.  
— Или приказать тебе отрезать руку? — Александра стояла, скрестив руки на груди.  
— Или отрезать руку, но чип можно извлечь проще — он не настолько глубоко. Вы можете сделать это сами или сказать мне.  
— И ты подчинишься?  
— Если того желает Ваше Величество.  
Феликс стоял и смотрел, как Александра металась по крохотной каюте. Как она прижалась спиной к стене и несколько раз мерно ударилась об нее затылком, чтобы прочистить мысли. Как она замерла с закрытыми глазами.  
— Я никогда не вырвусь из золотой клетки, мой Кирхайс?  
— Если вы хотите подняться на капитанский мостик флагмана, вам надо до этого дожить. И это накладывает некоторые ограничения, — Феликс расслабился, встав по стойке “вольно”, а потом деловито поинтересовался. — Меня амнистируют?  
— Да, сначала расстреляют, а потом уже амнистируют и восстановят в звании. Так принято в наших с тобой семьях, не так ли?  
Феликс улыбнулся, и Александра улыбнулась ему в ответ.  
Они все еще были детьми. 

 

 

***  
Изерлон встретил их кондиционированным воздухом и тщательно организованным хаосом. Феликс однажды сопровождал отца во время одного из неофициальных визитов, но это было очень давно. Александра прибывала туда при полном параде в соответствии с регалиями: на трое суток крепость закрывалась как туристический объект, поэтому в ее памяти осталась мертвым заброшенным поселением.  
Но город жил! Он переливался неоном реклам, завлекал, развлекал и продавал, продавал, продавал.  
Торопливо облизывая мороженое, они шарахались по коридорам улиц. Крепко взявшись за руки, чтобы не потеряться, разглядывали витрины, слушали уличных музыкантов, впервые в жизни не рискуя кинуть монетку. Феликс вообще отказался доставать кошелек без необходимости.   
Он же, ткнув пальцев в сторону парка с живыми птицами, увел Александру от проулка, в котором обещали развлечь туристов в настоящих офицерских борделях.   
Не время и не место.  
Недалеко от парка они нашли хостел, комнатка в котором была даже меньше каюты на корабле, зато на доске объявлений предлагали работу — чистить картошку да мыть тарелки в кафе неподалеку. То, о чем и мечталось.

 

Феликс видел, что Александре тяжело. Видел, как она уклоняется от прикосновений, как выбирает улицы, где меньше людей. Видел, как, отдохнув, она яростно окунается в людскую толчею. Ей интересно все — как люди одеты, какую музыку слушают, о чем говорят, какие книги в моде. Она внимательно наблюдала как за теми, кто выходил из роскошных магазинов с пакетами сувениров, так и за теми, кто гонялся за карманниками, в тщетной надежде сделать Изерлон местом свободным от воровства. Именно такой знак висел в порту.   
Она собирала в памяти выражение лиц, интонации, жесты, и потихоньку меняла себя, подстраиваясь под людей.  
На кухне они работали втроем — кухарка, она же повар, она же владелица кафе окинула их взглядом и махнула в сторону двери для персонала.   
Вечером, когда смена закончилась, а они нагулялись всласть по неспящему городу, Александра не то пожаловалась, не то похвасталась со своей, уже верхней койки:   
— Она меня ругала за картошку. Сказала, что так только императрица чистить и будет, чтобы кубики получились.  
— Мы гении маскировки, ты не находишь? — фыркнул Феликс.  
— Потом она потрепала меня по волосам, показала, как надо, еще наказала сутулиться, мужчинам в глаза не смотреть и от тебя бежать без оглядки. От таких, как ты — одни печали.  
— Никакого равноправия. Она должна была мне рассказывать о том, как опасно сбегать из-под родительского крыла в сопровождении хорошеньких дворяночек. У их дядьев длинные руки и личные армии.  
— Еще сказала передать, что если ты меня обманешь и так и не женишься, то чтобы на Изерлоне не появлялся. Она твои глаза бесстыжие запомнила.   
— Я обязательно использую это как повод отвертеться от какой-нибудь дипломатической миссии в далеком будущем. Зато видишь, если тебя свергнут, то ты всегда сможешь податься к ней судомойкой.  
— Оба сценария хороши и перспективны. Но я рада, что мы через три дня отсюда улетим.  
По комнате поплыл нежный цветочный запах. Александра тщательно втирала крем в натруженные руки.   
— Мне потом дай, тоже руки высохли. Я к топору больше приучен, чем к тарелкам. И не через три дня, а через четыре. Рейс задержат.   
Крем полетел прицельно Феликсу в лицо, как будто именно он был виноват в задержке вылета. 

 

***  
Урваши не заметил их прибытия, поглощенный религиозным гулянием во имя древнего божества. Город был украшен красными флагами и наполнен танцующими людьми, но после тесного Изерлона улицы казались шире, а площади больше.  
Александра сутулилась, когда вспоминала о том, как надо себя вести, и избегала смотреть людям в глаза. Они взяли машину напрокат, и Феликс, сидя за рулем, чувствовал себя очень взрослым.  
Он знал, что это место ядовито, и знал, что именно на этой земле история могла бы пойти иначе много лет назад. Знал, поэтому сжимал крепче руль и, припарковавшись у кладбища, галантно открыл Александре дверь.  
Левая рука зудела, наполняя голову нехорошими предчувствиями.  
Нет, Феликс знал, что все закончится хорошо. Все сказки всегда заканчиваются хорошо. Просто не ожидал от себя, что будет прятаться в дворцовые ритуалы как в раковину, чтобы не видеть, не слышать, не чувствовать.  
Они прошли тропой в лес, разгребли листья, чтобы найти памятный камень. “Тут погиб…” Его поставили местные жители. Феликс мог бы поклясться, что родители не знали о нем, как не знали и о высохших цветах, которые Александра выкинула, чтобы на их место положить только собранный на опушке букет.  
В этом мхе было больше крови, чем в звенящих разукрашенных коридорах Изерлона.  
Космический бой зол и милостив одновременно. Лазарет в крепости едва смог бы вместить тысячу человек. Во время битв умирали десятками тысяч. Мало кто успевал попасть на больничную койку.

Для кого на самом деле было это путешествие? Для императрицы, которая хочет понять себя и мир? Для того, кто стоит на полшага сзади? Чтобы он смог расставить по порядку страницы из учебника истории? Чтобы смог на самом деле примириться с гибелью того, кто не хотел его рождения? Чтобы он, Феликс фон Ройенталь, сын мятежника, сын того, кто стоял за левым плечом императора, смог пройти этот путь?  
Или это история для мальчика и девочки, выброшенных на берег прибоем истории, которой в целом все равно чьи корабли и жизни крушить. А они уцелели, и им надо идти дальше — строить жилье, растить еду да выделывать шкуры, чтобы согреться.

Александра сидела на коленях перед плитой, погруженная в свои мысли. Феликс ходил вокруг, касаясь стволов там, где ему казалось кора рассечена выстрелами бластеров.  
Они несли вахту памяти, пока не начало темнеть. В сумерках лес наполнился шумом призрачных голосов — наступила пора уходить.  
Это не те призраки, к которым Феликс привык с детства. Позвонить бы Вольфгангу сейчас и спросить — как тот смог прожить это все и не сойти с ума? Как смог забыть настолько, что не ненавидит приемного сына? Как, как же, ну как же он совместил в своей голове все эти смерти, и понял. Не себя — его.  
Позвонить бы Хильдегарде и спросить, почему она разрешила ему бывать при дворе. Почему допустила, чтобы сын мятежника общался с ее дочерью? Неужели простила? Но ведь женщины не умеют прощать.

Он увел Александру прочь из зачарованного леса, к одинокой машине на парковке. Он помог ей сесть и закрыл дверцу с легким хлопком. Сел сам, включил обогрев, чтобы стало уютней, и поехал вперед. Ехал, пока бензин не начал заканчиваться. Тогда он заправил машину, дав затекшим ногам отдых, и поехал дальше.  
Это маленькая планета. На ней все дороги ведут в космопорт.

***  
— Смотри, там ведут козу, — Александра некультурно тыкнула пальцем в семью, готовящуюся к погрузке на корабль.  
— Не козу, а овцу, — исправил ее Феликс и тоже начинал наблюдать.  
Погрузка шла удручающе медленно. И дело не в досмотре или проверке документов — это местный рейс с планетки на планетку. Самые терпеливые долетят до самого Хайнессена, но большая часть сойдет раньше.  
Корабль “довоенный”, причем Феликс не мог вспомнить во время какой именно войны строили такие транспортники. Может быть и при Рудольфе, в далеком историческом прошлом. Судно не выглядело надежным, овца это чуяла, поэтому и отказывалась идти в темное, обветшалое нутро корабля.  
Дети, наоборот, были готовы к приключениям. Они играли то во взятие Изерлона, то в культ земли, а то в мятеж. Тот, кому выпала незавидная роль Феликсова папаши, лежал, распластав руки и зажав подмышкой палку. Кто-то из девиц, кажется Миттермайером была именно она, выдернула палку и воткнула ее в другое, правильное, “плечо”. Раненый затряс ногами, что должно было символизировать агонию.  
— На редкость поучительное зрелище, — выдала Александра то ли об овце, то ли о детских играх.  
Наконец под громкие стенания главного стюарда животное погрузили на борт, детей собрали в кучу и тоже погрузили — дело сдвинулось с мертвой точки.

— Отец бы за такое казнил на месте, — процедил Феликс, проходя мимо грязной тряпки, изображающий имперское знамя. Рядом, не менее грязной тряпкой, болтался флаг Союза. Видимо это было не оскорблением, а символом дружбы, мира и процветания.  
— Какой отец? — спросила Александра и перешагнула через чьи-то ноги.  
Феликс разорился на билеты второго класса, потому что лететь было несколько дней, а третьему классу полагались сидячие места, видимо, прямо на полу. В коридоре была толчея, неряшливо одетый мужчина сидел прямо перед их каютой в обнимку с клеткой.  
— Любой отец, на выбор, хоть твой.  
Из клетки согласно мявкнули, а потом нестерпимо потянуло кошачьей мочой, которая с легкостью перебила запахи острой пищи и немытых тел.  
— Душа тут нет, — с тоской заметила Александра, щелкнув выключателем.  
Феликс с трудом вспомнил, что про душ говорилось в описании кают первого класса, но они были слишком дорогими, поэтому он пролистнул дальше. Ему и в голову не пришло, что душа в каюте корабля может не быть.  
На старых матрасах лежало влажное, терпко пахнущее ополаскивателем белье. На нем стояла печать “Дочь охотника” — видимо название корабля при прошлом владельце. Сейчас посудина именовалась “Натья” и превыше всех искусств наверняка ставила искусство изысканной ругани.  
Общей столовой на корабле не было, только кафе, в котором продавали закуски по грабительским ценам. Феликс и Александра выскальзывали на стоянках, чтобы купить еды в космопортах, а потом торопились обратно. В кафе лишний раз показываться не хотелось. Там караулили трое мужиков, которые успели шлепнуть Ее Величество по заднице и признали, что она им пойдет как девкой, так и пацаном, они не брезгливы.  
Александра сходу залепила вожаку пощечину, чем вызвала оживленное: “Задай ему, детка” — у восхищенной публики. То ли дело в осоловевших не иначе как от любви глазах вожака, то ли в вовремя появившемся стюарде, который прошел мимо них как атомоход во льдах Капче-Ланки, но Феликс успел спрятать Александру в каюте.  
Там она, впервые за много лет, прижалась к нему в поисках утешения и поддержки. Ее Величество никто и никогда не называл “аппетитной попкой”, по крайней мере, в глаза.  
С точки зрения Феликса, это было в некотором роде упущением, хотя он, конечно, был поклонником более изысканных комплиментов.  
Александра научилась сплевывать сквозь зубы, ходить нахохлившись под капюшоном и засунув руки в карманы. Она научилась есть, не чувствуя вкуса еды, и стала очень внимательно относиться к содержанию аптечки.  
Феликс понял, что если бы он оказался в этом мире по-настоящему, то первый перелом носа заработал бы дня через два. Обиднее всего было то, что он так и не заметил слежку. А ведь специально высматривал людей в толпе. Еще он научился считать деньги и вспомнил, как отец рассказывал про первое свидание с матерью, когда хотел скупить все цветы, все пирожные и все кольца, но остановился на букете и печенье.  
Мир был полон соблазнов. Нет, не дорогих украшений — ювелирные магазины туристических мест не могли предложить ничего достаточно интересного. Феликс привык, что украшения делают на заказ под цвет глаз или платья. А вот книг, странной одежды, амулетов было столько, что хотелось собрать их все. Или наклейки на машины с гербами городов, в которых они были. Отличная была бы коллекция! Вот родится у него сын, ткнет пальцев в карту мира: “Что это?”, а Феликс ему ответит: “Да, я там был. При посадке овца отдавила мне ногу и со страха обделалась. А когда я улетал, то за шиворот мне кинули яйцо, после чего крепко хлопнули по спине. Было мокро, душа не было”. Не неожиданное спасение на Капче-Ланке, конечно, но тоже подойдет в качестве семейной легенды.

Эти досадные, нелепые, дурацкие злоключения сблизили их. Александра стала больше похожа на “соседскую девчонку”, Феликс расслабился и вспомнил, что он не аристократ, как и его отец, любой на выбор. Они научились торговаться и внимательно следили за сумками в рыночной толчее.  
Джинсы в обтяг сменились полотняными штанами, которые высыхали за вечер. Свитшот из мягкой шерсти превратился сначала в половую тряпку, а потом был безжалостно заменен на футболку и толстовку поверх. Рукава толстовки были коротки, а в плечах она была широковата, зато с распродажи. На сэкономленные деньги они развлекались нехитрыми развлечениями местной публики, но им было весело. Они ели один попкорн на двоих и азартно кричали, наблюдая мышиный забег. Феликс проиграл немного денег, Александра выиграла. Баланс остался нерушимым.  
В этом мире, в этом лете, которое они придумали друг для друга, последнем лете детства, не было уроков, наставников и хороших манер. Не было неловкости и церемоний. И даже то, что, оказавшись в космопорте Хайнессена, они первым делом пошли в душ, не отобрало ощущения свободы. Они стали бунтарями на свой лад, но остались собой.  
Александра на мгновенье помрачнела, когда по телевизору в баре показали, что Ее Величество была вынуждена отменить визит на военную базу из-за болезни. Сразу после этой новости Феликс расплатился, и они ушли, чтобы не омрачать вечер размышлениями о родителях.  
Дядюшка Антон сдержал слово, и за это Феликс был ему благодарен.

***  
Экскурсия про оккупацию Хайнессена мало чем отличалась от экскурсии по становлению Хайнессена. Все то же погружение в историю, но с другими оттенками. Та же площадь, но с рассказами о табличке в память погибших гражданских. Александру цифры ужаснули. Феликс крепко сжал ее за руку, надеясь передать частичку спокойствия и уверенности в себе. Правители из их близких были… сложные. История, как это не странно, оказывается очень разной, особенно если смотришь на нее с другой стороны коридора. Но ведь Александра ехала именно за этим. За ощущением, о котором не написано в имперских исторических фолиантах. Там бунты в Нойе Ланде шли одной строкой. Но когда ты раз за разом видишь таблички с данными о погибших и свежие цветы на них — сложнее спрятаться за цифрами.  
Они шли кругами по центру города, приближаясь к гостинице, которая станет последней точкой в экскурсии.  
Конечно, не каждый город может похвастаться столь романтичной историей мятежа и смертью наместника узурпатора от руки самого узурпатора. Или от божественного провидения, что с точки зрения экскурсовода было примерно одним и тем же. Пара дополнительных трупов на полу — не в счет.  
Но этот раз Александра крепко сжала его ладонь, когда они поднимались в лифте на самый верх. К небу. Почти Феззанский орбитальный лифт, только не до самых звезд.  
Экскурсовода Феликс не слушал. Стоило бы, наверное, поглубже натянуть капюшон — все же увидят его. Увидят репродукцию на стене. Увидят, что похож. Что сейчас, с линзой, — одно лицо.  
Феликс шел по коридору в толпе людей, но ему казалось, что он один. Александра держалась на полшага сзади. За правым плечом. Он чувствовал, что она там, и был благодарен за молчание.  
Кабинет оказался меньше и проще, чем ему думалось, только окно было огромным.  
К нему разрешили подойти, что Феликс и сделал. Город лежал перед ним, как на ладони, со своими людьми, машинами и острыми спицами небоскребов. Такой непохожий на все города, которые Феликс видел в своей жизни.  
Стая голубей перечеркнула небо, но хлопанья крыльев не было слышно из-за окна.  
О чем думал его отец? Почему? Зачем? Что двигало им, когда он писал свое знаменитое послание? Почему поднял в небо корабли?  
Тот, кто казался понятным и знакомым, смотрел на него из отражения в стекле, и Феликс не узнавал это лицо. Он не узнавал ничего здесь, хоть и был тут однажды — ни отделку стен, ни картины, ни даже простой широкий стол. Все было чужим. Это мирная жизнь отторгала его отца, выплевывала его наверх, к звездам и смерти.  
Феликс развернул кресло и сел в него. Приподнял стакан.  
Тот, второй, был поднят рукой с тонкими сильными пальцами. Феликс знал, что не Райнхарда ждал его отец, приказывая достать виски. Но если бы его император встал с другой стороны стола, то история пошла бы иначе.  
Не виски, конечно, а подкрашенный чай. Бутафорский напиток для игрушечного губернатора Нойе-Ланде и игрушечного же императора.  
— Надо идти, Ройенталь, — сказала Александра, поставив стакан на место. — Экскурсовод согласилась сделать исключение для моего разноглазого друга, но только на пять минут. Нам нельзя оставаться тут. Ты потом еще сможешь приехать, если захочешь.  
— Обещаешь?  
— Ты даже можешь прилететь сюда в синем плаще и на “Тристане”, если он, конечно, не развалится по пути.  
— И если я буду достаточно хорош, чтобы дослужиться до плаща, — Феликс встал и поправил кресло, чтобы оно встало как прежде.  
Комната хранила память о своем завоевателе, но она насытилась кровью и не держала зла. Вряд ли это можно было сказать о городе и стране.

Они выскользнули из кабинета и догнали группу у лифта. Экскурсовод сделала вид, что так и должно быть. Интересно, сколько мальчиков с разными глазами приходили сюда в поисках прошлого? Сколькие из них носили линзы? Знает ли она, что именно этот был настоящим? Или именно поэтому ни слова не сказала о том, что тут, именно тут, Оскар фон Ройенталь, генерал-губернатор Новых Земель в первый и единственный раз встретился со своим сыном.  
Отличная же история для жадной на сальные подробности публики.

Александра вела его прочь от гостиницы и прочь от главной площади. Туда, где чувствовался душный запах трущоб.  
Хайнессенополис огромен, его не пройти за один день, но можно уйти от главных улиц достаточно далеко, чтобы найти бар, в котором тебе продадут алкоголь, не спросив документы, а поверив на слово.  
Виски, конечно же. Настоящий. Чтобы обожгло горло, чтобы выжечь ложную память о том, чего не было.  
— Мне начало казаться, что я помню отца. Помню, что он держал меня на руках. Помню, как он, серый, смотрел на меня. Но я не могу помнить. Я был слишком мал.  
— Мы так мало знаем о человеческой памяти… Поль, — Александра споткнулась об имя. Именно сейчас оно оказалось криво налепленной маской. — Так мало. Ты же был там. Ты можешь помнить. Он успел полюбить тебя, это мы знаем наверняка.  
— По крайней мере это то, что мне всегда рассказывали, — Феликс болтал в стакане лед, надеясь, что тот растает и виски станет менее крепким. — Ты знаешь, что хороший виски можно пить теплым, разбавив немного водой. Тогда вкус раскрывается полнее.  
— Я знаю только, что нож для рыбы - это тот, который странной формы, и немного разбираюсь в бокалах. Курс сомелье мне будут читать только через два года, не раньше. Увы и ах.  
— Тебе понравится, обещаю. У отца есть знакомый лектор, я был на его занятии, неофициально, конечно же. Ты влюбишься.  
— В лектора или в вино? — улыбнулась Александра. Ей явно нравилось говорить на отвлеченные темы, да и Феликс чувствовал себя лучше. Он только к третьему глотку возвратился из отцовского кабинета.  
— Сначала в лектора, но ему не нравятся девушки, поэтому следующим шагом будет вино.  
Александра покраснела и уставилась в бокал, поэтому Феликс не стал рассказывать, при каких условиях выяснил эти подробности. Залюбовавшись, он пропустил момент, когда рядом образовалось трое крепких парней.  
— Хотите выпить еще немного? Мы угощаем! — хлопнув Феликса по плечу, сказал самый рослый из них.  
О людях, конечно, нельзя судить по внешности, но криво сросшийся нос и привычка трогать незнакомых людей не придавали ему обаяния.

Феликс сжал и разжал левую руку, примериваясь.  
— Мне сначала надо навести красоту, — Александра кокетливо улыбнулась и стрельнула глазками.  
“Навылет”, — удовлетворенно заметил про себя Феликс. Громилы расступились, выпуская Александру из-за стола. Теперь надо было слинять Феликсу.  
— Пойду посмотрю, что у них есть из пива, — улыбнулся он. Но к его улыбке ребята остались равнодушны.  
— Ты можешь и тут посидеть. Ты нам без надобности. А вот со спутницей твоей мы с удовольствием познакомимся поближе. Ты же не жадина? Тебя же учили делиться в детстве?  
Феликс нахмурился. Встал, задумчиво побарабанил пальцами по столу, накинул на плечи рюкзак. Снова изобразил задумчивость.  
Ребята, видимо, были культурными на свой, доисторический лад. А что. Девушка явно не против продолжить вечер с настоящими мужчинами, а не сосунком. Чего зря кулаками махать, да?  
Александра в последний момент свернула от туалетов к входной двери. Увлеченные представлением громилы не обратили на нее внимание. Колокольчика, говорящего о том, что дверь открылась, в баре не было.  
— Вообще папа говорил, что не надо пытаться проглотить больше, чем можешь. Не больше половины галактики за раз. Как раз этой половины мне сейчас и не хватает.  
Феликс ударил коротко, без замаха. Его учили. Его учили, как сделать так, чтобы враги мешали друг другу. Как выплеснуть виски в лицо, чтобы вывести противника из строя. Как кинуть стакан и, главное, как быстро уйти к выходу, пока тебя не схватили за рюкзак и не повалили на пол. У Феликса не было опыта кабацких драк, а полагаться на генетическую память в этом не стоило.  
— Поль, сюда! — задорно крикнула Александра с заднего сиденья какого-то внебрачного ребенка мотоцикла и мопеда. Она выразительно похлопала по месту за собой.  
Прав был Фернер, когда предупреждал, что если все идет плохо, то не волнуйся, дальше начнется совсем кошмар.  
Снимать Александру с багажника неизвестного подростка времени не было. Троица за спиной пришла в чувство и жаждала мести. Феликс мог их понять, но энтузиазма не разделял.  
По крайней мере, этот один. “Пока один”, — поправил себя Феликс.  
Он с трудом втиснулся за Александрой. Ее волосы лезли в лицо, он сам почти сваливался, мотоцикл завелся с таким трудом и так тяжело тронулся с места, что Феликс уже прикидывал, как они будут драться трое на трое, и когда надо будет правильно сжимать ладонь. Или этот подросток и есть агент Фернера, который появился чудесным спасением в самый подходящий момент?  
В любом случае все вместе отвлекало от того, что Феликс совершенно непочтительно прижимался к Ее Величеству, которое, в свою очередь, нежно обнимала сопляка, лица которого Феликс из-за шлема рассмотреть не успел.  
Они поплутали, сбрасывая с хвоста возможную погоню и чуть не сбросив Феликса, а потом выехали к району с малоэтажной застройкой. Домики с участками шли рядами и чем-то напоминали Один, если, конечно, тот был бы беднее раз в двести.  
Но для местной планировки они были явно районом для состоятельных граждан.  
Мотоциклист притормозил у одной из калиток, спешился и стянул шлем.  
— Вальтер, — представился он и протянул руку сначала Феликсу, потом Александре.  
— Поль, — Феликс справился с желанием сломать протянутую ладонь и поставить наглеца на колени перед своей императрицей. Судя по имени, тот явно должен был быть из бывших имперцев и оценить важность ритуалов по достоинству.  
— Алекса, — улыбнулась Александра как на кинокамеру и пожала руку.  
Если Феликс был прав, это было одно из немногих рукопожатий в ее жизни. Руки ей обычно целовали, и то далеко не всем было это позволено.  
— Я увидел вас в кафе и решил, что помощь не помешает.  
— Да, с тремя я бы не справился, — улыбаясь произнес Феликс. Ему хотелось убивать и рвать зубами нежное человеческое мясо, хотелось крови. Понятно, что этот Вальтер оказался как нельзя вовремя, но он совершенно явно положил глаз на Александру и только что унизил Феликса в ее глазах, заставив признать слабость.  
— Не хотите заглянуть ко мне? Есть еда. Родители, правда, дома, но им не впервой.  
“То есть ты регулярно подбираешь на улице потерявшихся баб?” — эту фразу Феликс засунул себе в глотку и старательно проглотил не жуя.  
— Это было бы так здорово, правда, Поль? Чашка чая нам не помешает после этих приключений, — защебетала Александра, блистательно притворившись спасенной дурочкой.  
Феликс сжал и разжал руки три раза.  
— Ну же, Антон бы тобой гордился, — прошептала Александра ему на ухо. — Когда еще мы сможем побывать в обычном хайнессенском доме и при этом не чистить там картошку, чтобы отработать проживание. Соберись, выдохни и исполняй, солдат.  
— Надеюсь, что он не узнает об этом позоре, — так же шепотом ответил Феликс и улыбнулся, вложив в оскал всю любовь и доброжелательность по отношению к спасителю.

Вальтер галантно распахнул дверь и крикнул на весь дом:  
— Мама, папа, у нас гости!  
Александра прошла первой, Феликс вклинился у нее за плечом, иначе с Вальтера бы сталось захлопнуть дверь у него перед носом.  
В раздались шаги и в холле повисла звенящая тишина. Вальтер оказался не просто мальчиком из хорошей семьи, он оказался мальчиком из очень хорошей семьи.

***  
День был пасмурным, но в меру приятным, и не обещал особенных проблем. Нет, когда у тебя сын-подросток с необъяснимой тягой к альтруизму, проблемы могут возникнуть на пустом месте, но разве ж это проблемы… Вот были в жизни Юлиана Минца проблемы настоящие. Например, когда он недостаточно нахваливал пригоревший суп или когда узнал, что подгузники ребенку надо менять не по часам, а по необходимости.  
Еще иногда у него были проблемы с котом, но они решались дополнительной порцией еды. С Катерозе Юлиан проблемы решал схожим образом. С сыном получалось не очень, но это пока. Юлиан верил, что Вальтер подрастет и поймет отцовские правила жизни.  
Пока он приходил с улицы в обнимку с бездомными животными или странного вида личностями, которых, пользуясь связями, Юлиан быстренько сплавлял куда подальше. Неизменно в светлое будущее. “Перерастет”, — вздыхала Катерозе и доставала из погреба очередную бутылку вина.  
Но на этот раз мальчик превзошел самого себя. То, что Юлиана не настиг преждевременный старческий маразм, подтверждала ложечка, выпавшая из рук супруги и звонко прокатившаяся по каменному полу.

Как и не было этих мирных лет. Как и не было этой новой взрослой жизни. Юлиан задышал тяжело, как тогда, чувствуя, что падает, что вот сейчас он упадет на пол, и золотоволосый дьявол, сидящий на троне, не примет его жертву, не согласится на разговор. И тогда все эти смерти, вся эта пролитая кровь не приведут ни к чему.  
Райнхард улыбался тогда и едва покачивал носком туфли, приветствуя победителя. Юлиан смотрел в его глаза и понимал, почему за этим человеком шли на смерть.  
В Райнхарда невозможно было не влюбиться, не поддаться магии его смертоносной красоты, даже, если ненавидишь. И неважно, что он остриг волосы и покрасил их в черный, и даже карие глаза не портили впечатления. И, конечно же, не портил впечатления мертвый адмирал за левым плечом.

Лично с юной императрицей Юлиан не встречался ни разу, а экран, как оказалось, не передавал столь явного портретного сходства.  
— Добро пожаловать, — выдавил Юлиан и протянул руку для рукопожатия. — Юлиан.  
Встать на колено перед Ее Величеством с одной стороны было бы уместным жестом, с другой стороны явным перебором в столь неформальной обстановке.  
— Почту за честь, — ослепительно улыбнулась девушка и пожала руку. — Алекса. Вальтер был столь любезен, что пригласил нас к себе.  
— А ваш спутник?.. — не менее профессионально-ослепительно улыбнулся Юлиан. — Как мне называть его?  
— Вы можете называть его Поль. Так будет удобнее для всех нас, правда, Поль?  
“Алекса” обернулась, давая разрешение юноше за ее спиной выйти вперед.  
Поль отрепетированно раздвинул уголки губ, крепко пожал Юлиану руку и вежливо поклонился Катерозе.  
— Это моя супруга, Катерозе, и мы рады приветствовать вас в нашем доме.  
“Алекса” пожала вторую протянутую руку, а на приветствие разноглазого болванчика Катерозе ответила кивком.  
Молчание могло бы затянуться, если бы Юлиан уделял воспитанию сына немного больше времени. Тот вклинился между императрицей и Ройенталем — разные глаза не такая уж и большая проблема в эпоху контактных линз — и хлопнул гостей между лопаток, со словами:  
— Пойдемте, вы, наверное, голодные.  
“Какой сказочный идиот”, — с нежностью подумал о сыне Юлиан. Супруга не разделяла его восторгов.  
— И что ты предлагаешь сделать? — спросила Катерозе шепотом. Она подняла с пола ложечку и сейчас яростно ее натирала. Ее отец так обычно полировал топор перед тем, как идти резать имперских собак.  
— Принять гостей, сварить кофе, накрыть на стол, обсудить погоду, выдать им кота — пусть гладят.  
— Согласно последним данным разведки, Ее Величество отменила несколько приемов из-за болезни. Как ты думаешь, через сколько часов падет Хайнессен, если они узнают, что тут находится императрица Александра?  
— Мы продержимся рабочую неделю, не меньше, — усмехнулся Юлиан. — Или, с учетом последних вливаний в военный бюджет, неделю и долгие выходные.  
— Хорошо, предположим, они согласятся переночевать. Мне тоже будет спокойнее, если они не будут болтаться по городу, а останутся у нас. Но где мы рассядемся?  
— В гостиной на первом этаже. Там красивый вид на сад, мне нравится. Там много места. Не вижу в этом никакой проблемы, — Юлиан развел руками и начал высматривать кота, чтобы принести его в жертву.  
— Ты такой мудрый, Юлиан. Как я сразу не догадалась, — Катерозе уперла руки в бока и воинственно вздернула подбородок. — Надеюсь ты успеешь починить обеденный стол и собрать его минут за пятнадцать, пока варится кофе. Потому что предыдущего полугода тебе не хватило!  
Юлиан поморщился и стремительным движением извлек кота из-за вешалки. Тот недовольно топорщил усы и прижимал драные полосатые уши.  
— Значит, будем сидеть на кухне. А потом я с мужчинами удалюсь в гостиную, а вы, девочки, останетесь хлопотать на кухне. Это будет так уютно, так по-семейному.  
— А потом императрица-мать уютно и по-семейному воткнет мне кинжал в шею, знаю я ее. И подучи с ребенком новейшую историю мира. Он, кажется, ее прогулял.  
Хмыкнув, Катерозе закинула полотенце на плечо и с ложечкой наперевес пошла штурмовать кухню.

Вальтер изображал доброжелательность. Судя по виду Ройенталя младшего, в кофе ему положили не сахар, а быстрорастворимый цианид. Он ревновал со всем юношеским пылом, допустимым в данной ситуации, то есть сидел в расслабленной позе, сложив руки на коленях.  
Алекса развлекалась с не меньшим удовольствием. Она смотрела на Вальтера искоса, добиваясь, чтобы у того тряслись руки и чай проливался мимо.  
Младший Ройенталь не выдержал первым. Чтобы не видеть творящееся безобразие, он пошел к кофеварке. Сначала он ее разобрал, поразив Юлиана тонким знанием предмета. Кофеварка была подарена ему года три назад, но использовалась редко, в том числе по причине кисловатого запаха, от которого никак не удавалось избавиться.  
Не иначе как для удобства “Поль” стянул через голову толстовку, продемонстрировав прокачанную спину всем желающим. Мальчик определенно был в хорошей форме, что оценила и покрасневшая Алекса, и покрасневший же Вальтер. Впрочем тот покраснел злости, а не от смущения.  
— Не мешай им, подожди секунду, — Юлиан перехватил супругу перед дверью в кухню. — Посмотри, они же самые обычные, все трое. Не короли с картинки, а подростки. Когда еще сможешь такое увидеть.  
— Признай, ты ждешь, что этот внебрачный принц починит кофеварку, только и всего, — прошептала Катерозе и осталась наблюдать.  
Сняв боковую стенку, Ройенталь принялся сосредоточенно вычищать килограммы кофейной гущи, налипшей на детали механизма. Они сияли благородным синим отливом. Потом, демонстрируя спокойствие и упорство, он тщательно прополоскал и промыл ее нутро, принял от Вальтера початую пачку с зернами, понюхал ее и отверг. Вскрыл еще три пачки — больше в шкафу запасов не было — долго нюхал и катал зерна на ладони, после чего смешал в кофеварке зерна из разных пачек и запустил ее на две кружки.  
Юлиан проникся представлением, но оказалось, что оно только началось. Когда Вальтер поставил перед Алексой чашечку с кофе, Ройенталь посмотрел на него как на умалишенного, которому место только в комнате с мягкими стенами.  
— Алекса не будет пить это.  
Страшно было представить, насколько отвратительный продукт может создать свежевымытая кофеварка ценой в месячный оклад служащего из смеси не самых дешевых кофейных зерен.  
Поболтав кофе во рту, Ройенталь сплюнул его в раковину и распорядился:  
— Кофемолка и турка.  
Заинтригованная представлением Катерозе пришла на помощь непутевому сыну, который стоял на пороге межгалактического скандала и, со всей очевидностью, об этом не подозревал.  
Она достала тяжелую керамическую турку — Ройенталь взвесил ее на руке, примеряясь, как примеряются к рукояти меча, и ласкающим движением пальцев оценил гладкость дна.  
— Прекрасна, просто прекрасна, — сказал он, так прочувствованно глядя Катерозе в глаза, что Юлиан забыл о том, что этот щенок на полжизни его младше и интерес для супруги представляет разве что в политическом плане.  
Алекса наслаждалась. Наверное, она уже наблюдала Ройенталя, на которого нашло, и границы ее терпения простирались дальше.  
Ройенталю выдали сахар, который он обжаривал на донышке перед тем, как добавить свежемолотую кофейную смесь других пропорций. Ему выдали специи, которые он добавлял в одной ему известной последовательности, ему дали молоко, которое он взбил в пышную пену — кто бы мог подумать, что эта странная трубка из кофемашины умеет так.  
Он стукнул туркой по столешнице, творя магию, и, в конце концов, при помощи зубочистки и ловкости рук, нарисовал на кофе галактику и сервировал ее на блюдечке своей госпоже.  
Юлиан бы аплодировал стоя, если бы вторая чашка — с нейтральным узором из листьев — не была с поклоном подана его супруге. Ройенталь играл роль обычного смертного, умудряясь при этом оставаться верноподданным Ее Величества.  
Удовлетворенный кофейным превосходством Ройенталь, сел с остывшим уже кофе по левую руку от Алексы. Рассадка определенно не была случайной. Видимо с правой стороны императрица могла за себя постоять.  
Алекса гладила кота и дарила ему столько любви и внимания, что Вальтер сатанел на глазах. Его мотало от злых взглядов в сторону Поля до нежной томности в отношении гостьи. Злиться на измену кота было глупо.  
Катерозе задумчиво смотрела в сторону холодильника. Надо было чистить картошку на ужин, потому что спагетти они доели. Заказывать еду на дом не хотелось ни Юлиану, ни ей. Чем меньше случайных людей сейчас будет заглядывать им в окна, тем лучше.  
Кофе был допит, тема погоды и кошачьих ушей себя исчерпала. Молчание начинало затягиваться, когда Катерозе принялась убирать со стола. Ройенталь, вежливый мальчик, встал ей помогать. Алекса, будто вспомнив, что она самая обычная девушка, забрала у Вальтера чашку и поставила ее в мойку.  
— Ну что, мальчики. Поговорите о своем, а девочки посекретничают?  
Ройенталь ждал приказа. Он стоял, как солдат, ожидающий приказа командира — Юлиан видел это, и это же видела его супруга, она тоже солдат. Что же они делают там, в империи, со своими мальчиками, что по жесту императора они могут перестать дышать?  
Алекса кивнула и улыбнулась, как бы соглашаясь с предложением хозяйки дома, а на самом деле распоряжаясь оставить ее.  
Как Ройенталь не хотел уходить! Все его мысли были написаны в сжатых кулаках и нахмуренном лице, но сколько бы он не был против, он не ослушался чужой воли.  
— У меня есть коллекция моделей кораблей, давай покажу, — Вальтер по-дружески хлопнул Ройенталя по спине и тот развернулся. Когда они вышли, Катерозе произнесла, ни к кому, собственно, не обращаясь.  
— Весь в деда. У того тоже были проблемы с самосохранением.  
— Поль… Поль тоже весь в отца, — мило улыбнулась Алекса. — Надеюсь. коллекция моделей не очень ценная?  
— Отец расстраивался, что только подстриг того разноглазого уб… адмирала, — вовремя поправилась Катерозе. — Но в комнате с моделями не должно быть оружия.  
— Не переживайте, — Алекса продолжала мило улыбаться, будто не расслышала оговорку. — Я знаю, что отец Поля гордился тем, что, будучи адмиралом, смог уйти от десантника с топором и в полном доспехе. И я думаю, что Поль может использовать в качестве оружия все, что угодно. По крайней мере, я надеюсь на то, что у него нормальная подготовка, и мне не придется за него краснеть. У Вальтера нормальная подготовка? Он будет достойным противником?  
Две женщины с таким неподдельным интересом посмотрели на Юлиана как на ответственного за подготовку сына, что тот срочно отловил кота и устроил ему сеанс любви. Кот счастливым не выглядел, но такова участь всех домашних питомцев.

На первом звуке сломанной мебели женщины продолжили мыть посуду, будто ничего и не произошло. На второй грохот Алекса распрямилась, хищно втянула воздух и вытерла руки полотенцем. После третьего звука падения и жалобного звяка она не торопясь сложила полотенце на столе.  
Юлиан видел, как неуловимо изменилась ее фигура. Из девушки, помогающей по дому, она мгновенно стала повелительницей мира. Той самой, которая будет принимать военный парад. Ей будут салютовать солдаты, офицеры и генералы. Как же Юлиан жалел сейчас, что солнечный луч уперся в матовые черные пряди. Насколько блистательнее она бы была с золотом волос.  
— Довольно, — дверь жалобно скрипнула под напором властной руки.  
Пожалуй, такая девица смогла бы уложить его сына на обе лопатки, не прибегая к помощи охраны.  
Встав, чтобы получше видеть, Юлиан прижал к себе кота с такой страстью, что тот жалобно мявкнул, несколько портя пафосность момента.  
Дыр в стенах не наблюдалось, а кофейный столик Юлиану и не нравился никогда. Подумаешь, столик.  
Вальтер оторопел перед лицом валькирии. Глаз его был подбит, из разбитой губы капала кровь, но и Ройенталь выглядел не лучше. Он выскользнул из ослабевшего захвата и коротко поклонился, как если бы закончил учебный спарринг.  
— Приведи себя в порядок. Оба, — Алекса гневно сверкнула глазами, что придало Вальтеру сил и помогло справиться с силой притяжения земли. Он с трудом поднялся с пола и последовал за Ройенталем в ванную.  
Юлиан вяло прикидывал, сколько месяцев осталось до коронации, и, может быть, стоило бы прикопать эту белобрысую бестию в огороде сейчас, пока она не вошла в полную силу. Что такое один жалкий Хайнессен по сравнению с потенциальным благом всей галактики?

Наваждение прошло, будто его и не было.  
Катерозе принялась готовить ужин, и Алекса вызвалась помогать чистить картошку. Она срезала ножом тонкую до прозрачности кожицу, будто всю жизнь только этим и занималась. Обычная девочка из обычной семьи. Тихая, послушная, внимательная.  
Вальтер попробовал увести Поля играть в шахматы – более мужское занятие — но, приподняв одну бровь, Поль сказал, что не видит в приготовлении еды ничего особенного и вообще не очень понимает, что значит женская и мужская работа по дому. Вряд ли его отец думал так же и хоть раз держал в руке что-то тяжелее вилки, но легче боевого топора.  
Не выдержав толпы помощников, Катероза выгнала их размяться с мячом во дворе. Среди домов была баскетбольная площадка и они играли все против всех. Юлиан смотрел за их игрой из окна. Самые обычные дети из самых обычных семей. Разве что ругались меньше, чем обычные подростки, да когда Алекса, закинув мяч, повисла на кольце, Ройенталь не сводил с нее глаз, готовый поймать. Или так поступают все мальчики во все времена?  
Юлиан не помнил. Он не играл с девчонками в баскетбол, а его детство, отрочество и юность прошло среди военных. Шенкопф учил его убивать, Ян — беречь человеческие жизни. И это было не на потом, когда вырастешь, в отдаленном немного туманном будущем, а здесь и сейчас. Найти себе соперника для наземного, воздушного или космического боя было проще, чем напарника для похода в лес. Юлиан не признавался никому, что на природе чувствовал себя неуютно. Слишком много посторонних звуков, и непонятно куда идти. Это не город, не крепость, закоулки которой выучил назубок, и не корабль, который можно обойти за день. Он привык к маленькому миру, а оказывается, если идешь по планете не с топором, а с рюкзаком за плечами, то мир больше.

— Звонил Аттенборо, — Катерозе вывела Юлиана из грустных размышлений. — Просил тебе передать, что что-то неладное творится в сопредельном королевстве. “Беовульф”, который годами не покидал порт, взял курс на Изерлон. И не один, а в сопровождении маленькой армии. Мне кажется, что детям пора домой.  
— Ты права. Надо только ей об этом сказать. Надеюсь, что она все же умна, ну хоть немного.  
— В любом случае для Союза этот день и вся ее нелепая поездка настоящий подарок...  
— Надеюсь, — Юлиан втянул носом воздух. — Пахнет вкусно. Я зову их есть?  
— И напомни вымыть руки!

Императрицу и ее спутника определили в гостевую спальню с роскошной двуспальной кроватью. Юлиан хотел сначала предложить Ройенталю диван в гостинной, но тот мотнул головой. Его бы вполне устроил матрац на полу и покрывало. Или покрывало и голый пол.  
Вальтер был слишком уставшим чтобы всерьез язвить по поводу верных рыцарей, которые не могут воспользоваться поводом, чтобы оказаться у девушки в постели. Ройенталь не огрызнулся, видимо, тоже устал.

Юлиан долго разбирал вымытую посуду, просматривал письма и никак не мог себя заставить пойти к ушедшей в библиотеку Алексе. Она должна быть разочарована, что его собрание книг вместилось в маленькую комнату, а в шкафах осталось место для сувениров и памятных фотографий.  
Юлиан трижды постучал, перед тем как войти.  
Оказалось, что волосы не крашеные, а это всего лишь парик, да и глаза были подделкой.  
Она сидела в кресле, положив ногу на ногу. Черная пижама — самые простые штаны да футболка — напоминали военную форму. Желтый свет торшера путался в золотых волосах и любовно обнимал свою гостью,  
— Это не ваша библиотека, — не вопрос, утверждение.  
Александра сняла маску, закрывающую лицо, но осталась собой.  
— Нет, — согласился Юлиан. Он смотрел как она заложила книгу закладкой, отложила ее на столик. Встала, развернувшись лицом к шкафу, чтобы еще раз посмотреть на корешки книг. Она знала и понимала их, была готова услышать их истории. Юлиана не волновали байки прошлых лет.  
— Ваш отчим собирал ее? — тихо спросила она, будто чтобы не разбудить еще-не-адмирала, спящего в соседней комнате. У него был трудный день.  
— Да. Он любил книги, хоть ему и редко приходилось их читать, — кивнул Юлиан. Он не знал, что делать с этой девушкой, как говорить с ней. Императрица, подросток, юная женщина, ребенок, выросший без отца — кто перед ним?  
— Она хороша. Я не читала многих из этих книг. Их авторы записывали историю иначе, чем те, к которым я привыкла.  
— Я приглашаю вас вернуться, — Юлиан наклонил голову в поклоне и только потом осознал, что сделал сейчас.  
— Я принимаю приглашение, — Александра, императрица Александра, протянула ему руку, и он пожал ее.  
— Вы похожи на мать.  
Действительно похожа в этом неверном вечернем свете. Черты лица мягче, чем у Райнхарда, брови тоньше, фигура изящнее. Она не подчеркивает ширину плеч эполетами и не пытается казаться выше.  
— Вы первый, кто это сказал, — она рассмеялась низким грудным смехом и разомкнула рукопожатие на третьем ударе сердца.  
Пора была переходить к плохой части разговора.  
— Ваша мать должно быть волнуется, — осторожно сказал Юлиан, боясь, что сейчас эта красивая уверенная себе женщина превратится в грустную девочку или яростного берсерка.  
— Должно быть, — согласилась Александра без доли смущения или неловкости в голосе.  
— “Беофульф” во главе армии выдвинулся к Изерлону.  
— Значит, мое время истекло… — с грустью сказала Александра и отвернулась к окну. Там дождь рисовал на стекле витиеватые узоры. — Передайте ему сообщение. Пусть он не узнает, откуда его отправили.  
— Конечно, — ответил Юлиан. Если она хочет сохранить эти воспоминания для себя, то так будет лучше для них всех.

Он стоял в тени, пока Александра делала запись. Лицо во весь экран — без мишуры маскарада, просто лицо той, что уже императрица по праву, и властный голос: “Я возвращаюсь, возвращайтесь и вы”.  
Возможно, не худшая из императриц за историю этого мира.

— Я куплю билеты на завтрашний рейс, — предложил Юлиан.  
— Имена можете взять у Ройенталя, — кивнула Александра садясь к недочитанной книге.  
Аудиенция была окончена, и Юлиан с трудом удержался, чтобы не поклониться, закрывая за собой дверь.

Голубоглазый мальчик проснулся мгновенно, будто и не спал вовсе.  
— Мне сказали, что документы для оформления билетов есть у тебя, — сказал Юлиан. Он напомнил себе, что взрослый мужчина в этой комнате именно он. Наверное, не стоило “тыкать”, но такое обращение казалось уместным.  
Ройенталь достал из внутреннего кармана пижамы две карточки:  
— На завтра билетов нет, я уже проверил. Следующий рейс через три дня.  
Значит они успели обговорить и решить все до того, как Юлиан выступил со своим мудрым предложением.  
— Капитаны всегда оставляют пару мест про запас. Надо только знать, кого спросить.  
Ройенталь серьезно кивнул.  
— Два билета в третий класс с питанием и туристической программой “Феззан на выходные”, включая гостиничный пакет… пожалуйста, — юноша проявил всю возможную для него вежливость.  
— Круиз? — деловито поинтересовался Юлиан.  
— Можно круиз. Это не столь важно.  
Пора было уходить, разрешая гостю отдохнуть.  
— Вальтер, — Ройенталь так долго выбирал слова, что казалось, он их вытаскивает из себя клещами. — Вальтер сильный, но медленный. Непростительно медленный.  
— Но ведь он победил, не так ли? — усмехнулся Юлиан.  
— Принести в жертву “Улисс” было бы неуважением к хозяину дома.  
— Ты знаешь весь список кораблей? — Юлиан удивился совершенно искренне. Такое внимание не укладывалось в голове.  
— Нет, — спокойно ответил Ройенталь. — Я не могу произнести название флагмана вице-адмирала Бертини.  
— Тлаблаблатехкухти, — поднапрягшись выдал Юлиан. — Но в середине было что-то другое.  
— Именно, — Ройенталь помрачнел.  
— Боюсь не осталось тех, кто смог бы поименовать его без запинки, так что вам нечего стыдиться. Доброй ночи. И не волнуйтесь, сейчас она в безопасности в этом доме.  
Кажется, Ройенталь заснул до того, как Юлиан закрыл за собой дверь и осознал, что все же перешел на “вы”.

Завтрак проходил в доброжелательном молчании, после чего они переместились в гостинную. Стол так и не был собран, поэтому все расселись в разных концах комнаты. Юлиан наблюдал. Алекса переписывала рецепт блинчиков, Катерозе листала поваренную книгу в поисках других рецептов, кот разрешал себя чесать всем, кто его кормил, Ройенталь разминал правую руку и думал о вечном. Вальтер переключал каналы, пока не наткнулся на сатирические новости. Бодрый репортер рассказывал про танцы имперского флота вокруг коридоров: этот самый флот сначала выдвинулся в боевом построении в сторону Союза, а потом развернулся обратно в доки, сделав вид, что так и было задумано.  
Дождавшись конца пламенной речи, Вальтер щелкнул пультом и, сощурившись, выдал:  
— Я понял, на кого ты похож!  
На фразу обернулись все, включая кота.  
— Я видел его на фотографии. Разноглазый. С ним еще дедушка дрался, — торжественно сообщил Вальтер.  
— Думаю у меня много братьев и сестер по всей галактике, — не смутившись ответил “Поль”.  
— Каково это, быть сыном такого человека, как Ройенталь? — Вальтер перешел в атаку, намереваясь сравнять противника с землей.  
Катерозе сжала чашку так, что побелели костяшки. Когда родители должны молчать, давая детям самим разобраться в проблеме, а когда отвесить оплеуху, закрыв вопрос разом?  
“Поль” встал из-за стола и направился к окну. Ему хотелось двигаться. Юлиан видел, что движение необходимо ему для размышлений, точно так же, как листва за окном нужна для того, чтобы принять взвешенное решение, не торопиться с ответом, не проливать кровь.  
Интересно, он был в настоящем бою, или сейчас дети растут на книгах, которые читают в детстве? Вальтер, кажется, читал те, в которых было много картинок. Особенно ему нравилась энциклопедия по ботанике. Этот читал список кораблей?  
— Думаю, что у Марбахов больше королевской крови, чем у Мариндорфов и Мюзелей вместе взятых. Если правильно искать, конечно же.  
— Марбахи - это?.. — наивно спросил Вальтер. Он не видел, что Алекса, откинувшись на кресле, наблюдает за происходящим из-под опущенных ресниц.  
— Матерью Оскара была графиня Марбах.  
— А-а… — протянул Вальтер.  
Ройенталь выждал драматическую паузу, а потом спросил, обернувшись и глядя Вальтеру прямо в глаза.  
— Если я решу свергнуть узурпатора, ты присоединишься ко мне? — он выглядел предельно серьезным, и Вальтер смутился поначалу, но потом выдал задорное:  
— Почему бы и нет.  
Вальтер первым протянул руку, и Ройенталь коротко пожал ее.

Дождавшись, пока Ройенталь сядет в кресло напротив и скопирует ее позу, Алекса хищно подалась вперед и спросила:  
— Ты хочешь бросить вызов Ее Величеству?  
Юлиан был готов поставить почку на то, что в конце одними губами она произнесла: “Мой Кирхайс”.  
— Я всего лишь сказал, что во мне, возможно, больше королевской крови, чем в ней, значит, я выгодный жених, не так ли? — Ройенталь покрутился в кресле и удовлетворенно улыбнулся. — И если кто-то попробует захватить власть, то Вальтер согласился помочь мне не допустить переворот или свергнуть узурпатора. Мы скрепили сделку рукопожатием, не так ли, Вальтер?  
Алекса хмыкнула и откинулась на кресле, закрыв глаза и задумчиво барабаня пальцем по подлокотнику.  
Вальтер выглядел ошарашенным. Кажется, соглашаясь помочь, он не совсем это имел в виду.

Катерозе прокашлялась и ушла на кухню, Юлиан вышел следом.  
— Отличное театральное представление, — пробурчала она. — Можно только не в моей гостиной, пожалуйста.  
— И не с моим сыном в качестве реквизита, — горячо согласился с ней Юлиан. Он так и не признался жене в том, что пригласил Александру погостить у них еще раз, и не собирался этого делать.

***  
Путь до Феззана прошел без приключений. Александра торопилась, выражая свое нетерпение часами ожидания на обсервационной палубе. Она, не шевелясь, смотрела в бесконечность космоса, и Ройенталь стоял вместе с ней, разве что не на полшага сзади, а в глубине, чтобы даже отражением в зеркале не нарушить ее единения со вселенной. Ее путешествие подходило к концу. Она возвращалась от людей к звездам, до которых так хотел дотянуться ее отец.  
Суматоха орбитального лифта, белоснежные простыни нормальной гостиницы — и наплевать, что номер опять на двоих, зато в нем была ванна. Феликс бы все равно не оставил бы Александру одну. Он не мог оставить ее одну не на секунду, потому что он, кажется, справился с заданием и сможет посмотреть отражению в глаза.

Александра была самой обычной девушкой, пришедшей поглазеть на флагман Его Величества. Она подстроилась под одну из восторженных, влюбленных дурочек, копируя их манерные охи и ахи. Таких в группе было три. Райнхард умудрялся будоражить женские сердца спустя даже годы после смерти. Почему бы и нет, Феликсу было все равно, хотя такая Александра вызывала опасение. Он не понимал ее, не слышал ее, не чувствовал, когда она была такой. От этого становился будто пустым. Неужели эта еще не женщина действительно так важна для него?  
Экскурсовод бубнила про картины на стенах, про парадную форму — в каюте для совещаний были выставлена коллекция одежды Райнхарда от лейтенанта до императора. Интересно, какой плащ будет у Александры? Ведь ей не отвертеться от этого традиционного наряда. А хочет ли Феликс плащ для себя? Или ему нравится делать узоры на кофе и копаться в саду? Кажется, императору, забравшему сестру Райнхарда, тоже нравилось копаться в саду. Не самое приятное сравнение.  
Стены украшены резьбой и лепниной, но каюты аскетичны, как и все каюты во флоте. Каюта императора колоссальна по сравнению с каютой офицера, но размером с гостиничный номер средней руки. На мостике сидели манекены. Феликс поежился, настолько живыми казались пластиковые связисты. Они сосредоточенно занимались важным делом, а вот кресло, на котором сидел Райнхард, пустовало. И правильно. Хорошо, что музейные работники не стали заполнять его куклой. И только звезды, транслируемые на экран, ничем не отличались от настоящих звезд.

Задумавшись, Феликс забыл о цели визита, но Александра помнила.  
Стоило группе свернуть за угол, как она провела ключом, открывая магнитный замок, и втянула Феликса за собой.  
Она включила свет, и Феликс разобрал, где они находятся. Каюта для одного из высших офицеров. Если верить отцу, то они предпочитали возвращаться на свои флагманы, не оставаясь на “Брунгильде”, значит, это либо “гостевая” каюта, либо…  
— Я редко думаю о нем, но, похоже, он тоже решил поучаствовать в игре. — Александра провела пальцами по резной табличке, прибитой к шкафу. “Пауль фон Оберштайн”. — Не зря же ты носил его имя всю поездку, правда?  
В каюте было пыльно, но кондиционирование работало исправно, свет тоже.  
Кровать, тумбочка, рабочий стол, шкаф для личных вещей и аскетичный санузел за стеной — ничего лишнего. На стене, вместо окна, картина моря в бурю. Оно черное, тяжелое, и только одна волна окрашена золотистым солнечным лучом. Вот и все личные вещи. Остальное, если и было, убрано в запасники музея.  
Александра повалилась на пыльную от времени постель. Им осталось ждать не так долго. Через несколько часов музей закроют на ночь, будет обход, и тогда они пройдут на мостик, чтобы Александра закончила свое путешествие как должно. Утром они либо явятся для расстрела, либо Феликс сожмет ладонь правильное количество раз, и их спасут. Он погасил свет, погружая каюту в слепой мрак. Будильник сработает через пять часов. Пока им обоим надо выспаться, пусть Феликс и будет спать на полу. Александра молча приняла его решение.  
— Я забыла запасные линзы, а эти пора снимать, — сказала она в пустоту.  
— Ничего, скоро они не понадобятся. Мне кажется, что и парик можешь убрать в рюкзак. Так будет правильнее.  
— Ты прав, — ответила Александра не шевелясь.  
Феликс боялся спрашивать, что она чувствует в постели человека, который ушел сразу же за ее отцом. Мало кто при дворе верил в то, что Оберштайн стал жертвой обстоятельств. Интересно, какой была бы их жизнь, если бы рядом с ними был дядюшка Пауль? Тот самый, о котором все предпочитали молчать. Чьим наследником стал Фернер.  
Иногда Феликсу казалось, что отец не может простить его за то, что именно Антона Феликс выбрал в наставники. Но кого еще?..

— Пора, — вещи Феликс решил взять с собой на мостик. Вдруг остаток ночи они проведут в другой каюте? Не искать же их потом по всему кораблю. Парик он засунул в рюкзак последним. Хорошо, что освободилось место от бутербродов. Да, сначала еда, а потом все остальное.  
Александра уверенно вела его темными коридорами, будто ходила этим путем каждую ночь. “Мне кажется, он не против и сам ведет меня вперед”, — призналась она шепотом. Феликс верил. О Райнхарде говорили так часто, они сами так часто обращались к нему в мыслях, что он, казалось, присутствовал рядом на самом деле. И, конечно, он не мог бросить свою дочь блуждать по кораблю до утра.  
Дежурное освещение включалось, оставляя за ними светящийся шлейф. Никогда еще “Брунгильда” не казалась Феликсу настолько бесконечной.

Они поднялись на мостик через заднюю дверь, вышли позади кресла. Александра провела пальцами по спинке — спросила разрешение — села, уставившись в черный мертвый экран. Феликс стоял у нее за плечом, понимая, что вот так же стоял его отец. Должен был бы стоять за правым, раз он ее Кирхайс, но это место прочно занял тот, кто любезно уступил ей свою кровать сегодня. Даже не видя и не чувствуя его, Феликс не стал бы оспаривать право этого человека стоять за плечом той, кого он наверняка держал на руках. Плоть от плоти, кровь от крови его господина.  
Нет, уж лучше стоять, чувствуя, что дотянулся до звезд. Что время повернулось вспять, и у его отца теперь есть шанс сделать все иначе. Феликс не знал, согласился бы Ройенталь переиграть свою историю, если бы видел финал. Или в этом и была его честь — идти вперед даже зная, чем закончится путь? Феликс не мог решить за него, но мог решить за себя. Уже решил.  
Александра встала и подняла руку, приказывая включить свет.  
Выключатель на полшага сзади. Щелчок, и в лицо забили прожекторы, воем сработала сигнализация, а на экране, во весь экран, появилась смертоносная машина вражеского флагмана.  
Только на мгновенье она подняла руку, защищая глаза от слепящего света. Ровно то, за которое кадр видеозаписи сменился на бесконечное звездное небо.  
Феликс стоял за левым плечом и видел, как вбежавшая охрана почтительно опустилась на колено, приветствуя своего господина. Они достаточно стары, чтобы помнить. Они достаточно слепы, чтобы не увидеть джинсы и футболку, а видеть только горделивую посадку головы и взгляд, устремленный к звездам.  
И снова, Феликс готов поклясться, снова каждый из них влюблен, как и годы назад.  
Они стояли живой, дышащей диорамой ровно столько, сколько было нужно Александре. Кажется, целую вечность.

— Простите, что без спроса и без приглашения, — улыбнулась Александра начальнику охраны.  
— Это лучшая ночь за последние годы, — искренне ответил тот.  
Феликс улыбнулся себе, зная, что если бы он попробовал так взять штурмом “Барбароссу”, то его вытолкали бы взашей, причем это сделал бы Зигфрид Кирхайс самолично.  
Их проводили почетным караулом до трапа. Александра подняла руку, приветствуя солдат, окруживших корабль с нашедшейся императрицей, и солнце первым лучом коснулось ее волос.  
Потом эту фотографию напечатали во всех газетах страны. Есть журналисты, которые оказываются не к месту и не ко времени, и наоборот есть те, кто чувствует, что его работа станет предисловием к новому учебнику истории.  
Они сели каждый в свою машину. Она — к дядюшке Миттермайеру. Он — к дядюшке Кесслеру. Каждому предстоял домашний арест и долгие разговоры. Одна отделается чуть легче, другой — чуть тяжелее. Скандал замнут, потому что Феликс сделал ровно то, что обещал: вернул ее самой себе меньше, чем через месяц.  
— Она не оживший призрак Райнхарда, — единственное, что он сказал Кесслеру за поездку.  
Тот тяжело вздохнул:  
— Хвала богам. Наверное.  
Райнхард был офицерам понятнее, чем эта женщина-император.

***  
Прошло две недели. Не так уж и много, если измерять время путешествием или сроком до сдачи курсовой. Для Феликса в этот раз они показались вечностью. Кесслер проводил его в комнату и запер дверь с другой стороны. Даже служанка, приносившая еду и менявшая одежду, делала все молча.  
Феликс сатанел. Он прочитал все книги, которых, к его стыду, в комнате оказалось не очень много, и выучил название абсолютно всех кораблей. Отжимался, чтобы занять тело. Десять, двадцать, тридцать, сто раз. Пока не падал. И снова. Опять. Еще.  
Не раз и не два слышал, как отец подходит к двери, слышал его тяжелую поступь. Тот замирал, стоял — Феликс слушал гневную тишину — и уходил.  
Никто бы не узнал, что он нарушил одиночество сына, никто бы не донес — не правда ли?  
Но Миттермайер оставался с другой стороны двери. Наверное, это и было самым действенным из наказаний. Молчание.  
Когда дверь все же открылась, впуская хозяина дома, Феликс валялся на кровати и смотрел в потолок. Потолок отвечал взаимностью. Отца надо было приветствовать как положено, поэтому Феликс перевел себя сначала в сидячее, а потом в вертикальное положение. Тело было не согласно с самоуправством, но послушалось.  
Полтора месяца дались Вольфгангу нелегко. Феликс видел мешки под глазами, тяжелое опухшее лицо. Стало неловко.  
— Как она? — Феликс пытался поймать взгляд Вольфганга и отпрянул, когда это удалось.  
— Не тошнит, — Миттермайер был сама любезность.  
— Она заболела? — в голосе было слишком много волнения. Надо лучше работать над собой, чтобы не выдавать эмоции.  
— Тебя надо спросить, не так ли?  
Миттермайер стоял, сложив руки за спиной и чуть расставив ноги. Гросс-адмирал снизошел до того, чтобы отчитать провинившегося лейтенанта лично.  
— Когда мы расстались, она была полностью здорова, — парировал Феликс. Ему не нравилась эта игра. Он не понимал ее правил.  
— Ответь мне, Феликс фон Ройенталь, надо ли нам готовиться к скорой свадьбе Ее Величества?  
Миттермайер сделал шаг вперед, а Феликс, в свою очередь, шаг назад. “Не позорное отступление, а маневр”, — сказал он сам себе.  
— Ройенталь, — Вольфганг приблизился еще на шаг, но отступать было некуда. Сзади была кровать. — Если ты решил таким образом стать императором, то я, Волк Бури, обещаю, что всю недолгую и полную мучений жизнь, ты проведешь консортом.  
Феликс выдержал взгляд. Он сжал руки так, чтобы ногти впились в ладони, в так и не вынутый чип.  
— Только моя императрица решает, кто станет ее мужем. Не ты и не я. И она же решает, будет ли он только консортом или соправителем.  
— Она еще не вступила в права.  
— Это произойдет скоро, — зло улыбнулся Феликс. — Или ты хочешь сказать, что твоя армия не поддержит ее? Мне стоило заниматься своей, чтобы убедиться, что не найдутся наследники более чистой крови?  
— Что ты несешь! Ты можешь ответить мне нормально да или нет! Ты спал с ней?  
В этот момент тело решило, что с него достаточно. Ноги подкосились, и Феликс осел на кровать, заливаясь истеричным смехом. Отец, второй отец, им явно был бы недоволен, а этот был в шаге от убийства.  
— Я даже не могу вызвать тебя на дуэль за такие слова, — выдавил из себя Феликс, как только истерика начала сходить на нет. — И это все, что тебя волновало?  
— Нет, не все, — Миттермайер возвышался как скала, немного растерянная скала.  
— Видят боги, я бы не отказал, если бы она предложила. Но за все это время я обнимал-то ее один раз, и то потому, что она обняла меня первой. Мы спали в одной комнате, но ни разу не делили постель.  
Вольфганг сделал шаг назад, давая пространство для маневра, и Феликс смог встать.  
Передышка была секундной:  
— Вы спали в одной комнате? — заорал Вольфганг так, что стекло в шкафу жалобно звякнуло.  
— А ты думаешь, что я оставил бы ее одну? — заорал в ответ Феликс. — Я клялся всем, что у меня есть, что с ее головы не упадет ни один волос!  
— Где вы жили, что ее нельзя было оставить одну на несколько часов?  
Феликс сложил руки на груди и отвернул голову. Воспоминаниями о гостиницах и каютах этих горе кораблей делиться не хотелось совершенно.

— Послушай… я… — Миттермайер перешел на спокойную речь и начал мерить комнату шагами. — Так было уже однажды со мной. Ты не знаешь. Месяц назад я вошел в ту же реку второй раз, и мне не понравилось.  
Он остановился, задумчиво посмотрел на правую руку. Несколько раз сжал и разжал кулак.  
— Ройенталь… твой отец… когда мы говорили с ним в последний раз, он попросил позаботиться об императоре, отвернулся и разорвал связь, — набрав воздуха в легкие, Вольфганг продолжил. — Ты знаешь, что похож. За опущенными ресницами не видно, какого цвета твои глаза. Я стал на двадцать лет моложе в тот день, и это было… тяжело. Каждый час я следил за новостями. Мне присылали сводки о всех происшествиях в той части вселенной. Всех авариях. Всех смертях. И в каждом отчете я искал того, кто начнет зубоскалить о мальчишке, так похожем на павшего генерал-губернатора. Твой отец не прошел эту дорогу живым, и кто мог обещать мне, что с этим справишься ты? Я предлагал душу всем богам, чтобы ты вернулся, но им не интересна моя душа. И я ждал. Я сидел в кабинете и ждал. Ждал. Ждал.  
— Как тогда?  
— Нет, мой мальчик. Тогда я собирал адмиралов, чтобы остановить его. Живым или мертвым. Я должен был убить его, чтобы он смог остаться в своих снах. Мы играли в дурную игру. И я…. Я не мог потерять его во второй раз.  
Феликс молчал, вспоминая тонкие пальцы, салютующие ответным бокалом. Не лучшего друга мечтал встретить его отец, но не смел и надеяться, принимая то, что есть.  
— Я знаю тебя тридцать лет, и все не могу узнать, — Вольфганг взял лицо Феликса в ладони, и долго всматривался в знакомые черты, ища и не замечая различий. — Почему ты не сказал мне? — Вольфганг опустил руки и снова начал мерить шагами комнату. — Ты взрослый. Ты бы мог спокойно поехать туда с моего согласия. И не было бы всего этого.  
— Ты не понимаешь? — Феликс взъерошил волосы. В голове не укладывалось, что его мудрый проницательный отец не видит причин. — Я верный подданный ее величества.  
— Она еще ребенок, и только. Ты старше и разумнее ее.  
— Ребенок?.. Скажи, почему “Беовульф” повернул назад? Почему твоя армия вернулась на Феззан?  
— Я получил сообщение, — Миттермайер замер.  
— Нет, отец. Ты получил приказ. Приказ своей императрицы. И ты развернул корабли, подчиняясь. Не так ли?..  
— Она сказала, что возвращается. Мир был в шаге от новой войны, но я не собирался ее развязывать без причины.  
— Она сказала возвращаться и вам, отец. Я видел запись. И я видел ее такой, какой она станет совсем скоро. Ты уже подчиняешься ей, потому что это естественно, как дышать.  
Вольфганг медленно кивнул, нехотя признавая правоту сына.  
— Но откуда ты узнал про Хайнессен? — спросил Феликс.  
— Расследование передали Кесслеру, когда Фернер был арестован по подозрению в госизмене и похищении императрицы.  
Теперь уже Феликс оторопел.  
— Да, пока вы развлекались, тут было горячо. Сначала обвинили тебя, припомнив грехи отца и твои личные успехи в разных областях жизни. Я честно пытался наскрести десяток аргументов в твою защиту, но на восьмом выдохся окончательно. “Ройенталь никогда бы не пошел против воли императора” — очень сложный и неоднозначный довод, который Хильдегарде отказывалась толковать в твою пользу. Фернер сказал, что найдет вас. И он искал. Искал долго. Его агенты замечали людей, похожих на вас на разных планетах, в разных частях вселенной. Хильдегарде потребовала, чтобы подключился Кесслер. Его донесения были стройнее — вы не мотались по галактике, а целенаправленно двигались в сторону Хайнессена. Значит кто-то из них врал. Фернер отказался что-либо комментировать, поэтому его заключили под стражу. Освободила его Александра. Уж не знаю, чего ей это стоило. Ты, кстати, не догадываешься почему она так радела за него? Это был ее первый вопрос.  
— Спроси лучше ее саму, — ответил Феликс и тайком почесал левую руку. Зуд в ладони становился дурной привычкой.  
— То есть он знал, — хмуро кивнул Миттермайер. — Я надеюсь, что он знал и прикрывал ваши непутевые задницы! Только посмей сказать мне, что он не знал!  
— Он сложный человек, но он будет верен Александре, может быть, даже вопреки.

Они молчали, пока Феликс не пошел навстречу и не уткнулся отцу лбом в плечо  
— Ты же простил его, да? А меня простишь?  
Миттермайер потрепал сына по голове, а потом обнял.  
— У тебя масштабы пока не те, чтобы сравнивать вас всерьез. Да и тебя, Феликс, я знаю уже дольше, чем его, как бы странно это не звучало. Но…. Наверное, ты должен знать. Я не прощал его.  
Феликс напрягся. Неужели его путь на Хайнессен и обратно закончится так?  
— Мне показалось, что я вернулся на двадцать лет назад, когда разбил руку о комм. Второй раз в жизни я кричал: “Ройенталь ты идиот”, и Ройенталь меня не слышал, понимаешь? Ему, тебе... в голову пришла идея, и я, Ураганный Волк, не успевал остановить.  
Феликс расслабился и обнял отца.  
— Это, как если бы я отпустил ее одну? — тихо спросил он.  
— Да. И, как если бы память подсказывала, что она не вернется, — Миттермайер крепче прижал сына к себе, будто боялся, что тот исчезнет. — Ты не думай, я не путаю вас. Я знаю, что ты другой.  
— Просто я похож, да? Внешность, характер… Я чувствую, что похож.  
— Да. Поэтому ты Ройенталь. Когда ты первый раз открыл учебник истории, я боялся, что ты возненавидишь его, возненавидишь себя за эту похожесть — зеркало не врет. Я хотел, чтобы ты гордился им, даже если иногда он был идиот, чтобы ты гордился тем, кто ты есть, какой ты есть, откуда ты есть. Чтобы ни одна паршивая собака не посмела назвать тебя ублюдком.  
— Технически это правда, я незаконнорожденный ребенок, — улыбнулся Феликс.  
— Ну… сложности с происхождением это тоже семейное.  
— Ты никогда не рассказывал мне об этом, — Феликс еще раз обнял отца и высвободился из объятия. — Потом я попрошу, и ты расскажешь, правда?  
— Я обещал забыть. Но может быть расскажу. Посмотрим.  
— Они наливают в стаканы сладкий чай. Там. В гостинице. Ты знал?  
Сказав про гостиницу, Феликс понял, что это то самое воспоминание, которое он хранил в себе, которое нес, чтобы поделиться им, этим детским его переживанием со своим отцом. С тем, что был там.

— Да, но раньше было иначе. Или они всегда готовились к моему приходу. Александра была там?  
— Да. Она тоже пробовала эту воду. Мы… мы чокнулись, и мне…. Мне всерьез казалось, что это Райнхард держит второй стакан. Это не было оскорблением памяти, нет!  
— Это замкнулся круг, — выдохнул Вольфганг. — Просто замкнулся круг. Все хорошо. Он… он не воевал против меня, но он должен был пройти через меня, чтобы дать Райнхарду достойного по силе врага. Мы сражались под одним флагом. А теперь круг замкнулся. У нового Ройенталя новый Лоэнграмм, не так ли?  
— И вопрос что делать с мятежным Союзом остается открытым?  
— Нет, спасибо. Я там уже был. У меня престарелые родители, документы на рассмотрение до четверга и брюхо, — Миттермайер втянул живот и критически оглядел себя. — Я старый человек, и на мой век крови было достаточно. Без меня. Тем более, что я еще не пережил вашу встречу с Хильдегарде. Она не отягощена отеческими чувствами к тебе.  
— Александра обещала, что меня амнистируют. Расстреляют, амнистируют и восстановят в звании, если быть точным.  
— Гляжу, она знает к тебе подход. Кстати, ты не хочешь рассказать подробнее о ваших приключениях?..  
Феликса вдруг заинтересовали ботинки. Он начал старательно изучать их полированные носы.  
— Ладно. Но, надеюсь, что ты успеешь сочинить пару-тройку историй по дороге в гостиную. Твоя мать нуждается в поводе тебя не убить за все эти переживания.  
— Есть ли в этой половине галактики тот, кто не жаждет моей крови? — улыбнулся Феликс.  
Вольфганг задумчиво пошевелил губами, видимо пытаясь вспомнить хоть одного. Потом он нарочито бодро улыбнулся:  
— Бабушка с дедом будут рады, если следующее лето вы с Александрой проведете у них. Страшно подумать, сколько людей тогда будет спокойно спать в своих постелях, а не носиться по галактике с бластерами наперевес.  
— Боюсь, что Антон так и не снимал с меня слежку, так что, в случае чего, ты знаешь у кого спросить.  
— Иди Ройенталь, всеми богами прошу тебя, иди искать смерти от руки твоей матери, пока я не избавил ее от грязной работы и не придушил тебя лично. Заметь, меня оправдают без вопросов.  
Феликс трагично взмахнул руками и пошел вон из комнаты. Эванджелину Миттермайер он не боялся, но ему еще надо будет пройти гнев Хильдегарды, чтобы встать за плечом той, чьим Кирхайсом он поклялся быть.

***  
На встречу с императрицей-матерью Феликса впихнули в курсантскую форму. Шутку про джинсы Миттермайер не оценил. Он был молчалив и зол. Феликсу казалось странным, но отец действительно нервничал, будто в словах про амнистию и расстрел было больше правды, чем шутки.  
Не публичное слушание — аудиенция, будто Хильдегарда боялась, что Феликс скажет что-то, не предназначенное для чужих ушей.  
Повинуясь взмаху руки, их оставили секретарь, охрана и Миттермайер, последний из уходящих, с поклоном закрыл за собой дверь.  
Наметанный взглядом Феликс видел, что Хильдегарде готовилась к встрече: немного помады, пудра, тушь, любимые кольца, тщательно подобранный наряд, знаменитый медальон на шее. Она приняла его тяжесть, и никто не знал, что хранится внутри.  
Феликс был благодарен, что она не перевесила его на шею дочери, по крайней мере пока.  
Феликс стоял по стойке смирно, давая ей сделать первый шаг.  
Она рассматривало его так пристально, что Феликсу стало неловко за отсутствие плаща на плечах.  
— Я не доверяю вам, Ройенталь. Ни вашему отцу, ни вам.  
— Миттермайер верен империи, как никто другой, — спокойно ответил Феликс, пусть ему и не давали слова.  
Хильдегарде отмахнулась. Не этого отца она имела в виду, а другого. Который предал.  
— Дети не отвечают за грехи родителей, но вы, Ройенталь, кажется задались целью его превзойти.  
Это была высокая оценка его талантам, поэтому Феликс гордо улыбнулся. Превзойти Оскара было бы сложно, но он не прочь попытаться.  
Хильдегарде выдохнула, успокаиваясь. Феликс знал, что испытывает ее терпение, но сейчас, как никогда, видел, что принадлежит не ей. Царственная, по-своему прекрасная в своей власти, императрица-мать уступала дочери. Однажды ее время истечет с последним ударом часов, и она должна быть готова уйти в тень, уступив трон другой.  
Нет, Феликс не кровожаден. Его отец тоже уступил трон когда-то. И даже Оберштайн ушел во тьму, не говоря уже про Кирхайса, который показал им путь. Хильдегарде женщина, ей не обязательно умирать, но она должна будет уйти с дороги.  
— Почему ты не сообщил, что ей не сидится на месте? — спросила Хильдегарде ровным спокойным голосом. — Я бы отпустила вас, с должной охраной, конечно же. Ее жизнь слишком ценна, чтобы рисковать. Если с ней что-то случится, то благородные дома начнут рвать страну на части. Или этого ты и хотел? Чтобы можно было пройти путь, который оказался не под силу твоему отцу?  
— Мариендорфы предложили фон Лоэнграму свою верность и служение всем родом. Ройентали решают каждый сам за себя, — Феликс позволил себя расставить ноги на ширину плеч. Так он сам себе казался храбрее и старше. Он только что бросил перчатку той, которая могла единолично решить его судьбу.  
— И что же решил Феликс фон Ройенталь? — об улыбку Хильдегарде можно было изрезать руки в кровь.  
— Моя верность принадлежит императрице Александре и только, — ответил Феликс чеканя слова.  
Басовым железным звоном бряцнул медальон.  
— Я могу отправить тебя в тюрьму, где ты не протянешь и месяца. Ты умрешь до того, как ей достанет власти освободить тебя. Миттермайер не переживет этого.  
— Он поймет. Думаю, что он уже понял.  
— Почему ты не говоришь, что я навсегда потеряю дочь? — Хильдегарде изогнула губы в подобии улыбки. — Ведь это правда. Или она забудет тебя, как забыла детские игрушки. Это тоже может быть правдой.  
— Я не решаю за нее. Она вольна делать то, что хочет. В этом весь смысл верности, не так ли?  
Императрица-мать играла с ним. Феликс чувствовал, будто гигантская змея набрасывала на него кольца. Становилось тяжело дышать. Феликс неотвратимо чувствовал, что еще молод. Ему пока не тягаться в умении плести интриги ни с ней, ни со старой знатью. Но никто из его отцов не отступал перед лицом более опытного противника.  
— Почему тогда ты сообщил Фернеру о ваших планах? Александра признала, что он знал о том, где вы, и это было сделано вопреки ее пожеланию.  
— Приказу, Ваше Величество. Вопреки ее приказу, — не задумываясь поправил Феликс. Не стоило выдавать желаемое за действительное и подменять память ложными фразами. — Обеспечить ее безопасность было моей задачей. Безопасность любой ценой.  
— Даже ценой ее ненависти?  
— Да.  
Это короткий и честный ответ. Феликс готов к ненависти Александры. После их приключения, когда она смеялась вместе с ним и для него, Феликс знал, что не поверит мороку, который пытается навести Хильдегарде. В жестах, повороте головы, том, что она избегает смотреть ему в глаза, Феликс видел отблески слов. Ведь эти две недели императрица-мать говорила, ругала, жалела, уговаривала. Хильдегарде умеет выживать и хочет, по своему хочет защитить свою дочь от рода предателей и изменников. Александра должна опираться на старую знать, на верных, как собак, офицеров, а не на того, кто однажды предал. Предаст и еще. Оскар фон Ройенталь поднял флот в небо, чтобы уничтожить ее отца. Феликс фон Ройенталь обманул, когда она доверилась. Не это ли бездумное, инстинктивное желание защищать от всего, называют материнским инстинктом?  
И дать Феликсу понять, что он не нужен больше своей госпоже — тоже способ поколебать его верность. Чтобы он отрекся сам. Сейчас. Пока они молоды. Пока это не навредит всерьез. Пока Хильдегарде, любящая мать, может еще обнять и утешить. В жизни Александры будут и преданные офицеры, и красивые мужчины. И любовь и верность. Пусть Феликс доиграет уже свою роковую партию и исчезнет из ее жизни навсегда, чтобы не причинять лишней боли.  
Может быть, если бы у Феликса была дочь, то он поступил бы так же. Но сейчас он ждет. Императрица-мать не имеет над ним власти, только Александра лично может выкинуть его из своей жизни. Никак иначе.

Хильдегарде дернула шнурок и сказала в пустоту:  
— Пригласите его превосходительство Фернера.  
Феликс увидел, как распахнулась боковая дверь и как Антон Фернер прошел в зал. Там, за его спиной, была комната ожиданий. Стол, пара кресел, Александра в строгом костюме, сидящая за столом. Недоступная и равнодушная, она закинула ногу на ногу, будто скучая. Ее, казалось, не волновало происходящее за стеной. Но если бы это было правдой, она не сидела бы, а раздраженная необходимостью быть там, где она не хочет быть, смотрела бы в окно или на картины.  
Феликс знал это. Или хотел верить, что знал.

Антон улыбнулся Феликсу одними глазами, как умел только он, и встал по правую руку. Начинался танец для двоих, и Феликсу пришло время импровизировать в такт.  
— Рада видеть вас, ваше превосходительство, — кивнула Хильдегарде, даже не сделав попытки придать голосу доброжелательность или теплоту.  
Фернер глубоко и уважительно поклонился.  
— Около полутора месяцев назад, Ройенталь приходил к вам, правда ли это?  
— Да, Ваше Величество. Он проходит практику под моим руководством и бывает у меня часто, — Фернер был расслаблен и спокоен, как человек, привыкший к бурному течению жизни.  
— На этот раз он явился с приказом обеспечить ему охрану, не так ли? — Хильдегарде приподняла бровь, желая получить верный ответ.  
— При всем уважении, Ваше Величество, — Фернер вновь поклонился, скрывая улыбку. — Он не в том возрасте, звании или положении, чтобы приказывать мне. Но вы правы, — добавил он без паузы, — Он просил о незаметной охране в путешествии.  
— Для кого?  
— Для себя и спутницы.  
— И кто же была эта спутница, Фернер? — начала терять терпение Хильдегарде.  
Феликс отстраненно подумал, что она не ожидала, что Фернер, тот самый Фернер, который столько лет был ее доверенным лицом, станет уходить от ответа.  
— Ваше величество, у меня нет такого количества свободного времени, чтобы отслеживать всех спутниц Ройенталя. Для этого нужен отдельный департамент.  
— Ваш предшественник лучше справлялся со своей задачей, не так ли?  
Фернер старательно изобразил крайне серьезное лицо, после чего откашлялся и ответил:  
— Вы знаете, что я высоко ценил и ценю аналитические способности своего покойного шефа, но, боюсь, что с учетом масштаба проблемы, ему потребовалось бы объединиться с гросс-адмиралом Миттермайером. При тесном сотрудничестве, вероятно, столпы империи приблизились бы к формированию полной картины. Но Его Величество, по крайней мере формально, ставил перед ними другие цели, поэтому… увы. Я не возьмусь судить о том, насколько кропотливая работа в этом направлении была проделана.  
Феликс медленно выдохнул через нос. Если бы он сейчас рассмеялся, то дни его точно были бы сочтены.  
Хильдегарде же могла себе позволить улыбку. Феликс не рискнул бы сказать, какой она была — доброй или злой.  
— Но вы знали, где он находится, не так ли?  
— Да, ваше величество. Мой человек всегда был рядом, чтобы если юный Ройенталь не сможет обеспечить безопасность даме, оказать помощь.  
— И тем не менее вы старательно не могли найти мою дочь? То есть якобы ваш человек не узнал, кто именно спутница Ройенталя?  
— Я выполнял просьбу, Ваше Величество.  
— Часто же вы меняете хозяев, Фернер, — Хильдегарде отвернулась, готовая закончить разговор.  
— Только однажды, Ваше Величество. — Фернер говорил так неторопливо и спокойно, будто они обсуждали погоду за чашечкой кофе, а не измену родине. — Отдав свою верность Лоэнграммам, я не менял решения.  
Привычным жестом Хильдегарде провела по медальону и, помолчав, сказала:  
— Он был не намного старше, да? — лицо Хильдегарде смягчилось, и, дернув шнурок, она приказала: — Попросите Александру присоединиться к нам.

Двери распахнулись и Александра не торопясь зашла в зал, встала напротив своей матери, затем склонила голову в уважительном поклоне и спросила:  
— Чем я могу быть вам полезна, матушка?  
Человек в сером плаще стоял за ее правым плечом, а фон Ройенталь за левым.  
Феликс был готов отдать полжизни за то, чтобы увидеть выражение ее лица сейчас, но ему приходилось смотреть прямо перед собой.  
Хильдегарде склонила голову набок и посмотрела на дочь. Потом склонила голову к другому плечу, будто надеясь, что картинка изменится, но она осталась прежней. Императрица-мать тяжело вздохнула.  
— С годами я начинаю все больше и больше завидовать графине Грюневальд, которая смогла позволить себе удовольствие отшельничества. Я поступлю так же через несколько лет, и посмотрим, Фернер, сможете ли вы найти меня.  
Краем глаза Феликс увидел, что Фернер сложил руки за спиной и улыбнулся так самодовольно, что сомнений не оставалось. Найдет, причем в считанные часы.  
— Идите, — Хильдегарде устало махнула рукой.  
Сначала Александра поклонилась матери, потом развернулась и вышла из залы. Следом поклонились Антон и Феликс.  
Когда Феликс уже подходил к двери, Хильдегарде коснулась его плеча:  
— Помни, Ройенталь, мой муж не простит, если ты оставишь ее.  
— Не только он, Ваше Величество, — Феликс был спокоен и серьезен. — Меня не простят многие, и в том числе я сам. Я буду с ней рядом столько, сколько ей будет нужно.  
— Феликс, — Хильдегарде нахмурила брови и скорчила притворно-недовольное лицо, став похожей на двадцатилетнюю девушку, — Ну почему, почему ты такой Ройенталь! Это же невозможно! Надеюсь, Лоэнграмм знает, что делает, принимая твою верность.  
Феликс улыбнулся. Эти слова можно было считать комплиментом им обоим. 

 

ЭПИЛОГ  
Вальтер посмотрел на бумажку с распечатанным адресом, потом на особняк, потом снова на бумажку, на особняк и на исчезающее в облаке пыли такси. Отступать было некуда.  
Отворив калитку, он прошел к двери и изо всех сил постучался. Потом постучался еще раз.  
Дверь открыл хмурый светловолосый мужчина в красном плаще премьер-министра Нового Рейха.  
— Здрасьте. Я Вальтер, — растерялся Вальтер.  
Мужчина нахмурился, окинул его взглядом, а потом сказал, будто сплюнул:  
— Вижу, что не Сидней, — и хлопнул дверью так, что чуть не отбил Вальтеру нос.  
Из глубин дома раздалось зычное “Ройенталь!”, взбалмошный собачий лай и грохот кулака о дверь. От нового “Ройенталь!” задрожали стекла. В доме кипела жизнь.  
Дверь открылась снова. На порог вышла старушка в возрасте, говорящем о недалеком маразме.  
— Здравствуйте, меня зовут Вальтер, и я приехал в гости к…  
— Дорогой! — крикнула старушка вглубь дома и радостно всплеснула руками. — Это же тот самый мальчик! Друг Феликса и Александры! Его отец еще пытался убить нашего сына, ты помнишь?  
Она улыбнулась Вальтеру так сердечно, будто только покушение на убийство ее ребенка и скрашивало серые старческие будни. И ведь права. Кого только не пытался убить его отец в этой половине галактики?  
— Я так рада, что ты согласился! Мы ждали тебя только завтра, когда Вольф уехал бы, но ничего, ты же крепкий мальчик, не боишься волков? Быстро бегаешь? На кухне есть запасной выход, — старушка тараторила, не давая рассмотреть дом или собраться с мыслями. — Ты умеешь подрезать розы? А варить кофе? Юный джентльмен обязан уметь варить кофе, я тебя обязательно научу. Ну, не стой же, проходи.  
Окосевший от трескотни, Вальтер замер, как только они прошли в большой холл. По парадной лестнице спускалась Александра. Та самая Алекса, которой он наливал чай, перекрасила волосы — они укутывали ее золотым непослушным облаком. Черный брючный костюм больше походил на военную форму, не хватало только плаща. Поль, уже с одинаковыми глазами, стоял за ее плечом в форме младшего лейтенанта.  
Картину можно было бы счесть розыгрышем или маскарадом, если бы не Вольфганг Миттермайер, которого Вальтер наконец-то узнал. Тот стоял, скрестив руки на груди живым воплощением бога грома, молний и ураганов, модель пять к одному. Вальтер видел таких среди потолочных храмовых росписей. Очень правдоподобно.  
— Доброй пожаловать, — улыбнулась Алекса. — Мы с Феликсом думали встретить тебя с завтрашнего рейса, но я рада, что ты смог добраться сам.  
— Привет, — Вальтер не знал, стоит ли ему опуститься на колено, как требовал взгляд Миттермайера и Ройенталя, или пожать руку? Или просто кивнуть? Что там у них положено по протоколу в таких случаях? — Я передумал ночевать в Феззане и сэкономил день.

— Ты стал быстрее? — Ройенталь спустился на несколько ступеней, став перед Александрой. Он был мрачен и недружелюбен.  
Это, определенно, был тот самый Ройенталь, которому Вальтер обещал помочь со сменой власти. Масштаб возможного предприятия начал приобретать совершенно иные размеры.  
Старушка сжала его локоть сильнее, до синяков. Наверное, поэтому вместо приветствия Вальтер сказал на выдохе  
— Тлахуиxцапланетцухтли!  
— Тлахуиxцалпантецухтли, — парировал Феликс, не моргнув глазом. — Так что научись сначала варить кофе.

На Одине наступило новое лето.


	2. Человек по имени Феликс

***  
Феликс перепаковал чемодан в третий раз и уселся на кровати, с ненавистью глядя на этот маленький большой предмет.  
В чемодан влезало и не влезало одновременно, что сводило его с ума. И, казалось бы, за последние два года он проездил всю галактику из конца в конец, но искусству сборам в дорогу так и не научился.

Когда шесть лет назад умер сначала дед, потом бабушка — Феликс держался. Четыре года назад умер отец, и тогда Феликс послал в Хель всю эту галактику и вернулся домой, к матери.  
Она стояла растерянная посреди холла в окружении не снятых чехлов. Два года они не возвращались в пустой дом, и тот был заброшен. Как быстро, оказывается, ветшает жилье, если не заниматься им. Хотя Феликс и не занимался. Он преимущественно валялся на кровати, заключив самого себя под домашний арест. За то, что оставил Александру, за то, что оказался слабаком, за то, что смерть деда выбила почву из-под ног. Тот казался более вечным даже, чем отец. За то, что ненавидел людей, что не мог смотреть в глаза Александре, не мог нормально работать и принимать решения — отключался, смотрел в стену, молчал.  
Какая разница, где смотреть в стену, не так ли? По крайней мере тот, кто занял его место, мог приносить пользу. Да и правильно иногда менять состав правительства, особенно, если идешь верным курсом к конституционной монархии. Александра сказала, что так будет правильнее. Райнхард обозначил возможность такого пути, а она пройдет его до конца.  
Ей хорошо за тридцать, у нее нет ни супруга, ни наследников. Пользы от Феликса оказалось немного. Он не смог любить ее и подчиняться ей одновременно. Выбрал верность. Тогда ему казалось, что он ей важнее как советник, чем как любящий мужчина. Может быть, это была его ошибка. А может быть, тогда, когда вернулся с похорон и хотелось выть от бессилия, не смог показать ей слабость, не смог прийти к ней и сказать, что ему плохо. Закрылся, начал избегать ее режущей властной красоты, побоялся, что слабым не будет ей нужен.  
А потом ушел вовсе.  
Они остались друзьями, остались важными друг для друга людьми. Она приезжала, вытаскивала его на конные прогулки, втягивала в разговоры о политике. Она же предложила достать книги деда и привести в порядок сад. Он же умеет, умел это. Ему нравилось когда-то подрезать розы и обновлять гравий на дорожках.  
Оказалось, что планировать высадку кустов не менее интересно, чем делать тактическую схему военных маневров, разве что результат станет ясен только через несколько лет.  
Феликс подрезал кусты, засадил альпийскую горку, перечитал гору книг и засадил горку еще раз. Он сходил на курсы, на которых не узнал ничего нового, нарисовал три сотни вариантов планировок для разного климата, собрал каталог растений пригодных для озеленения Капче-Ланки, был приглашен к императрице-матери на чай. Та смотрела на него, как на больного ребенка, а потом спросила, что он думает про ее сад.  
Феликс нарисовал еще двадцать планировок, и на двадцать первой Хильдегарде кивнула. Приступай.  
Императрица или императрица-мать, кто хотел этого? Феликс не знал, но засучил рукава и поехал за саженцами.  
Ему нравилось. Ему это нравилось значительно больше, чем предаваться самоуничижению на кровати или бояться, что еще минута - и он, взрослый мужчина, будет прижиматься к Александре в поисках поддержки и утешения.  
Так. Было. Лучше.  
Для всех них.  
Парками Феликс не занимался, только садами, и не сказать, чтобы считал себя таким же блистательным архитектором, как дед.  
Первые заказы были из жалости или по старой дружбе. Потом его начали советовать друзьям. Спустя всего два года новые клиенты дежурно шутили — ну надо же! полный тезка! И, главное, как похож! Феликс улыбался, не отвечая ни да ни нет.

Сейчас его ждала поездка на Кляйнгейт с возвращением через выставку достижений садоводческой индустрии на Феззане.  
Союзовские садоводы традиционно отставали, хотя Феликс подцепил у них пару-тройку идей. Вальтер щедро снабжал его глянцевыми журналами, не забывая отпускать комментарии по поводу того, что Феликс обабился. Феликс отвечал взаимностью и посылал розовенькие платьица по последней имперской моде его жене, трем дочерям, собаке, кошке, морской свинке и хомячку. Единственным мужиком в доме кроме Вальтера был попугай. Его звали Але, не иначе как за восемь попыток сбежать. Характер при этом у него был на редкость имперский. Он не терпел неуважения и пытался уничтожить все, что тянуло к нему руки.  
Феликс переставал скучать по ним как ровно в ту секунду, как переступал порог их дома. Там было слишком много всего, в первую очередь жизни, поэтому Феликс предпочитал любить их на расстоянии.

Рестораны на челноках, развозящих пассажиров по всей галактике оказались не столь хороши, как Феликс думал в свою первую самостоятельную поездку, но это неизбежное зло он компенсировал одиночными каютами и алкоголем, взятым из дома. Собственно алкоголь на этот раз в чемодан и не влезал.  
Феликс вдохнул, выдохнул и начал перепаковывать сумку в четвертый раз.  
***  
Кляйнгейт был в меру скучен. Мелкие дворяне, бойкие торговки, узкие каменные улочки, старые дома. В нем был определенный колорит.  
Феликс поговорил с Маринбергами, осмотрел ручей, протекающий через весь участок и по весне явно выходящий из берегов, поковырял грунт в нескольких местах, и удалился думать.  
Супруга осталась в восторге от этого представления, супруг был покорен тем, что Феликс восторгался его познаниями в садоводстве и политике с интервалом в пятнадцать минут. Не то, чтобы Феликс засекал, но у него было хорошо развито чувство времени.  
Тропинка вдоль берега вывела его сначала на улицу, а улица вернула на мощеную набережную. Далеко впереди возвращалась с прогулки группа детей. Горожане, что победнее, все чаще и чаще отдавали малышню в детские сады, а женщины выходили на работу.  
Правда, желающих работать с детьми было не много. Раз в несколько лет устраивались показательные операции по переманиванию учителей из Союза. Это снимало проблему, но только на время. Поэтому, наверное, с группой шла только одна няня, которая, вот идиотка, все же не досчитается одного из своих птенцов.  
Ребенок залез в кусты и упоенно в них ковырялся. Феликс бы сам его не заметил, если бы не торчащие наружу сандалии.  
Это, конечно, не было его проблемой. Ну, отчитали бы воспитателя, ну, выгнали бы с работы под давлением всполошившихся родителей. И что с того. Нашли бы этого ребенка, ничего бы с ним не случилось.  
— Хей, — Феликс присел на корточки и потрепал торчащую ногу. — У меня серьезный разговор.  
В кустах зашевелилось. Ребенок выползал оттуда минуту, не меньше. Феликс видел, что группа детей остановилась, а воспитательница их пересчитывает, заодно просматривая избранные кадры из собственной никчемной жизни. Говорят, что перед смертью они проносятся перед глазами, не так ли?  
Ребенком оказалась белокурая девица с перепачканным грязью лицом.  
— Ты сможешь меня обогнать, или нет? Это важно, — очень серьезно сказал Феликс и махнул рукой указывая направление. — Бежим туда. Ты готова?  
Девочка хлопнула глазами три раза, встала на ноги, отряхнула платьице, и, когда Феликс уже был готов, наплевав на педагогику, детские травмы и собственный чистый пиджак, схватить ее подмышку и под бурные протесты донести до цели, побежала.

Феликс трусил сзади всю дорогу до группы детей, проклиная неудобную обувь и съезжающую с плеча сумку.  
Воспитатель встретил его как спасителя по меньшей мере галактики. Все, что Феликс запомнил, это огромные карие глаза, в которых плескалось восхищение, черные ресницы и легкую небритость.  
Воспитатель оказался мужчиной, что было довольно неожиданно.  
Еще у него был союзовский акцент, что придавало голосу некоторую беззащитную картавость.  
Простившись со спасенным, Феликс направился в гостиницу. Вооружившись бутылкой вина и компьютером, он скоротал вечер за подборкой растений и попыткой вспомнить, какие женщины ему нравились. Лоэнграмм не в счет.

***  
На следующий день Феликс отправился смотреть город, чтобы понять вкусы местных жителей. Все города разные. В одних на балконах расцветают сады, в других — обязательная цветочная композиция в горшке у входа, третьи высаживают однолетники, четверные — хвойники, которые только весной оживляются бутонами первоцветов.  
Тут отдавали предпочтение уродским клумбам посреди улиц и зарослям вдоль ручья, который оказался главной городской рекой. Пока из открытий была только пекарня с булочками и неплохим кофе. Кофе давали на союзовский манер, на вынос, а булочку полагалось взять в бумажку и есть на ходу, посыпая себя пудрой.  
Феликс справился, торжественно измазавшись в трех местах.  
В таком виде он и проходил мимо детской площадки. Группа детей стояла вокруг раскидистой вишни, в которой явно кто-то прятался. Вчерашний воспитатель стоял под веткой с вытянутыми руками. Сценка напоминала религиозный обряд поклонения вишневому богу, но вряд ли дело было именно в этом.  
Феликс некультурно перелез через невысокий забор и тоже встал под деревом. Воспитатель смотрел на него своими глазищами снизу вверх. Вчера Феликс не обратил внимания, что тот едва доходит ему до середины груди. Сегодня эта разница помогла стать героем галактики во второй раз. Протянув руки, Феликс снял застрявшего на ветке ребенка — вчерашнюю девицу — и торжественно передал ее воспитателю, вручил, как почетный маршальский жезл.  
Освобожденная девица тут же побежала обратно забираться на дерево.  
— Феликс, — пользуясь передышкой представился он.  
— Пьер, — очаровательно картавя ответил воспитатель и принял на руки вновь спасенного ребенка.  
Феликсу вдруг понравилось стоять под деревом и быть героем. В этом было некоторое очарование игры, но после третьего раза он зажал девицу подмышкой и остался стоять.  
Они говорили о чем-то, Феликс не помнил. Никогда потом не мог вспомнить, о чем они проговорили целый час, пока детям не пришло время возвращаться в группу.  
Феликс проводил, чтобы никто больше не разбежался, церемонно откланялся и ушел искать хотя бы один приличный ресторан. Должен же тут быть хотя бы один ресторан? Какая разница, вести туда юношу или девушку. Если Феликс поднапряжется, то вспомнит, как это делается. У него был огромный опыт. Когда-то. Ровно до того лета после детства. Оно было даже не в прошлой жизни, а множество жизней назад. Слишком давно, чтобы быть правдой.

Правильных ресторанов в городе не было, это подтвердил даже герр Маринберг.  
Во время второй встречи они остались друг другом категорически недовольны. Растения, о которых мечтала фрау, не пережили бы зимы, а берег надо было укреплять, а не распахивать еще сильнее.  
В раздраженном состоянии Феликс дошел до детского сада и двадцать четыре минуты проторчал на ледяном ветру, пока Пьер не соизволил закончить рабочий день.  
Кафе, выбранное за замену ресторану, закрывалось, но Феликс переложил в карман владелице такую сумму, что она сразу поняла, что никуда не торопится, и как раз планировала вторую среду каждого месяца работать до полуночи — эксперимент.  
Пьер гонял по тарелке остатки салата, Феликс изучал свой остывший кофе и нехорошо улыбался собственным мыслям.  
Можно ли, например, красть людей? Насколько это законно? А если ты отчитываешься лично перед Ее Величеством, и она не откажет в такой малости, то все равно не законно? Или есть лазейки?  
А если он начнет бегать трусцой по утрам, то его запишут в ненормальные или в столичные модники? А что дарить мужчине, который не разбирается в вине? Или Пьер разбирается?  
— Пьер, ты любишь вино? — спросил Феликс и прослушал ответ, потому что Пьер облизывал ложечку. Это было неприлично, непристойно. Он прижал ее к губам и коснулся языком, перед тем как ответить. Феликс, как завороженный, смотрел ему в глаза и не понимал, что происходит.  
— Ладно, — буркнул Феликс. — Второй вопрос. Ты не хочешь переехать на Один?  
Пьер наклонил голову к плечу, выражая непонимание.  
“У меня на Одине мать, дом, и иногда Ее Величество. Мне там значительно удобнее, чем тут. Давай переедем. Тут даже ресторанов нормальных нет”.  
— Там много работы, воспитателя с руками оторвут. Зарплаты выше.  
— Но я же не могу бросить своих детей. Они привыкли ко мне, — Пьер улыбнулся и склонил голову к другому плечу. — Я их веду еще год.  
— То есть Феззан тоже нет?  
На Феззан Феликсу самому не хотелось. Слишком много знакомых лиц и Ее Величество.  
— Тоже нет. А почему ты спрашиваешь?  
— Значит, завтра пойдешь смотреть со мной дом, — нахмурился Феликс. Дом на Кляйнгельте не входил в его планы. Особенно не входили в его планы понимающие взгляды Кесслера. Все адмиралтейство наверняка уже обсуждает, что он сидит в кафе с хорошеньким мальчиком. Великолепно.  
— Почему дом? Мне показалось, что тебе тут не очень нравится. Ты явно привык к большей… роскоши, — Пьер показал сначала на свою водолазку, а потом на камзол Феликса.  
— Но ты же сам только что сказал, что в ближайший год отсюда не уедешь. Значит мне нужно где-то жить. Я не готов постоянно ночевать в гостинице. Мне нужен дом, сад, зимний сад.  
— Тебя ничего не смущает? — рассмеялся Пьер.  
— А что-то должно? — Феликс нахмурился. Возможно, он пропустил какой-то шаг, но какой именно?  
— Есть такое понятие, как ухаживание, между прочим.  
— Я спасал твоих детей четыре раза и ждал сегодня на улице, этого недостаточно? — Феликс изобразил достоверное изумление.  
— Ну, предположим. А если у меня кто-то есть?  
— Тогда почему он отпускает тебя непонятно с кем, непонятно куда и непонятно во сколько? И я могу его убить.  
— Туше. Есть еще один этап. Надо же узнать друг друга поближе.  
Вот этого Феликс не хотел совершенно. Его вполне устраивал мальчик без прошлого. Если у мальчика вылезут проблемы, то Феликс их решит. Если у мальчика нет проблем, то и хвала богам. А рассказывать о своем прошлом Феликс не собирался.  
— Хорошо. Сколько тебе лет.  
— Отличный вопрос! Я вижу в тебе мастера очаровывать сердца. Мне тридцать, а тебе?  
— А мне больше. Можно считать, что мы познакомились?  
Пьер тяжело вздохнул. Пьер улыбнулся. Пьер поправил волосы. Пьер потянулся, что должно было выражать скуку, но вышло приглашением к сексу.  
— Чего ты хочешь, человек по имени Феликс?  
— Я? Обнять тебя, уткнуться носом в макушку и заснуть.  
— А что ты будешь делать, человек по имени Феликс?  
— Провожу тебя до дома, поцелую в ответ, если выдастся такая возможность, и пойду в гостиницу работать. Я живу довольно скучной жизнью.  
— И как давно?  
— Что “как давно”?  
— Как давно ты живешь этой скучной жизнью?  
— От двух до пяти лет, смотря как считать.  
— Я пожалею, если соглашусь, чтобы ты меня проводил?  
Феликс задумался. Какой ответ будет правильным? Насколько долгой будет эта блажь? Сможет ли он отпустить мальчика? Сможет ли мальчик принять, что верность Феликса принадлежит другой? Выдержит ли Феликс, если мальчик будет задавать вопросы о прошлом и о смысле жизни? Вопросы, на которые у Феликса нет ответов. Или через месяц все вернется на круги своя, когда любови сменяли друг друга, а он и Александра сидели за одним столом и строили планы по покорению мира?  
— Мы никогда об этом не узнаем, если ты не согласишься, не так ли?  
— По крайней мере, ты честен хотя бы в этом, — Пьер снова потянулся. — Пойдем тогда. Мне завтра на работу к шести утра, зато в два я освобожусь. Правда, я не понимаю, зачем я тебе нужен, чтобы смотреть дом. И ты можешь просто так купить дом?  
— На Одине не могу, — Феликс пожал плечами. — На Феззане тем более. На Кляйнгейте проблем быть не должно. И тебе же тоже должен нравиться дом. Иначе в чем смысл?  
— Я не буду в нем жить, — Пьер нахмурился.  
— Как решишь. Но ты будешь в нем бывать. И тебе он должен нравиться.  
Провожая Пьера Феликс молча думал, не стоит ли позвонить тому же Кесслеру, чтобы в ближайшие дни желтая пресса не радовала читателей заголовками “Феликс фон Ройенталь покупает дом для своего не столь юного любовника”. Было бы нечестно, если бы Александра узнала об этом из газет.  
***  
Феликс зашел в риэлтерскую контору нумер раз. Не потому, что она была лучше или хуже остальных, просто ближе всего. Афиши с домами на витринах, современная открытая планировка и пять служащих, сделавших охотничью стойку на ботинки стоимостью в их оклад. Никогда Феликс не отказывал себе в удовольствии хорошо одеваться, но взгляд служащих ему не понравился. Не призовой лисой Феликс сюда пришел.  
Поэтому он мило улыбнулся в ответ, развернулся и вышел, уводя Пьера за собой.  
Контора номер два была более старомодной и располагалась на соседней улице. Феликс точно так же распахнул стеклянные двери, и точно так же все на него обернулись, в том числе и средних лет мужчина в камзоле, до этого изучавший экран одной из работниц. Он выпрямился, посмотрел Феликсу в глаза и медленно с достоинством поклонился, после чего вышел навстречу.  
— Феликс полный-тезка-и-надо-же-как-похож Ройенталь, — представился Феликс.  
— Сигрид Гард к вашим услугам, — мужчина еще раз поклонился, но уже не так глубоко.  
Одна из девушек встала, чтобы поприветствовать гостей, но Сигрид сделал короткий жест рукой, как если бы отметал ее немой вопрос.  
Феликс улыбнулся. Он иногда любил работать с людьми, иногда нет, но с Сигридом работать было легко и приятно. Феликс помнил его, пусть они в последний раз сидели в одном кабинете более пяти лет назад.  
— Мы могли бы пройти ко мне, чтобы было удобнее разговаривать, — предложил Сигрид. — А Йозеф пока обеспечит нам кофе, правда Йозеф?  
Вымуштрованный Йозеф метнулся к кофеварке, стоящей на почетном месте в офисе, но Сигрид поморщился.  
— Нет, сделаем иначе. Сходи на угол, к Сильвии, попроси ее сварить три чашки кофе. Скажи, что для меня, как она умеет варить. Ведь вашему спутнику черный?  
Феликс обернулся, Пьер кивнул.  
За полчаса до этого Пьер сипло заявил, что собирается только кивать или не кивать. Он опять сорвал голос, пытаясь призвать к порядку детей.

Сигрид проводил их в просторный кабинет и, дождавшись, пока гости сядут, сел сам.  
Феликс видел, что Пьер очень внимательно наблюдал, подмечая жесты, взгляды, паузы. Он явно сделает для себя выводы, но Феликс не собирался скрываться, он просто не хотел рассказывать. Правда все равно выплыла бы наружу рано или поздно.  
— Я ищу дом. Небольшой. На четыре спальни. Он должен быть недалеко от центра, но не в самом центре. Никаких кабаков и ресторанов рядом. Мне нужно уединение, сад и зимний сад. Что вы можете мне предложить? — Феликс взял со стола каталог и начал вяло его листать. Сигрид знал, что у него есть время на размышления.  
Открылась дверь. Перед Феликсом появилась рука с чашкой кофе. Рука исчезла, кофе остался стоять на столе. Феликс листал каталог и ждал.  
И думал о том, что ему, наверное, не хватает таких дней. Только чтобы вместо каталога недвижимости был отчет, или план, или что-то, что могло бы дать пищу для ума, потому что Феликс обрюзг, размяк, еще немного - и разучится думать.  
Дело не в кофе, за которым для тебя бегут на улицу, а дело в этом ощущении единства, когда работаешь ради одной цели.  
— Вы скучаете, Сигрид? По той прошлой жизни.  
— Дороги, которые мы выбираем… — Сигрид заложил каталог в трех местах и передал Феликсу, давая понять, что сейчас не место и не время для разговора. — И дома, которые мы выбираем.  
Феликс посмотрел отмеченные страницы. Дома ему не нравились. Слишком современные, с большими окнами — все соседи будут знать, ходишь ли ты по кухне в трусах или нет. И уж тем более с кем.  
— Кофе, который варит Сильвия, на порядок лучше ваших вариантов, — спокойно заметил Феликс.  
— Есть еще один вариант.  
— Но он вам не нравится?  
— Он не понравится вам. Этот дом пока не продается, и на пользование им будут наложены серьезные ограничения. У него нет зимнего сада, и он в довольно плохом состоянии.  
Феликс покосился на Пьера, который старательно цедил кофе, не интересуясь каталогами и изображая украшение интерьера. Очень стильное украшение, отметил про себя Феликс. Впервые в жизни он испытывал желание схватить в охапку объект своего увлечения и отвезти к модисткам на Феззан, чтобы, сидя на огромном кожаном диване, наблюдать, как те будут подбирать ткань и фасоны.  
— Продолжайте, я заинтригован.  
— Дом находится во владении Кляйнгейтов.  
— Виконт жив?  
— Виконт скончался полгода назад. Крепкий был старик.  
— Откуда у вас такие богатые познания и наглость предложить мне его дом, когда еще не все вступили в права наследования? — Феликс поболтал гущу в чашке, искренне расстроенный тем, что кофе закончился.  
— Я зять, — коротко ответил Сигрид, после чего добавил. — Согласно семейной легенде, сотню лет назад Кляйнгейт построил дом для своей любовницы, соединил его подземным ходом с особняком и приятно проводил время, не привлекая излишнего внимания к своей нескромной персоне. Честно говоря, его не планировалось продавать, но, думаю, ближайшие несколько лет он все равно будет пустовать, так что я смогу утрясти этот вопрос.  
— То есть вы предлагаете мне роль любовника вашей жены? — Феликс рассмеялся. — Отличная роль, мне нравится. Она блондинка или брюнетка?  
— И это все, что вас интересует о моей супруге? — притворно удивился Сигрид. — У нее огненно-рыжие волосы, если вас это устроит.  
— Просто я не сомневаюсь в вашем вкусе. Хотя рыженькая это может быть опасно.  
— Я могу сосватать вам служанку помолчаливей, чтобы она следила за одеждой и домом.  
— И что за ограничения?  
— Во-первых, нельзя будет пользоваться подземным ходом. И дело даже не в том, что он идет в мою спальню, а не в спальню жены, но он же банально обвалится.  
— Да, это была бы очень бесславная смерть, — согласно хмыкнул Феликс.  
— А во-вторых, зная о ваших текущих увлечениях… я не волнуюсь за интерьер, но сад… там есть растения, которые нам хотелось бы сохранить. Они представляют определенную историческую ценность.  
— Там есть грядка с тюльпанами, которые Клянгейт высадил в память о любовнице и поливал слезами каждый день на протяжении сорока лет?  
— Нет, там есть ясень, под которым она его зарезала. Страстная была женщина. Я покажу дырку в коре от кинжала, вам понравится.  
— Я готов простить вам отсутствие зимнего сада и протекающий потолок, если есть такие достопримечательности! — Феликс побарабанил пальцами по столу и откинулся на кресле, закрыв глаза.  
Это была привычная поза раздумий.  
— Я оставлю вас. Мне надо распорядиться, чтобы дом подготовили к посещению, — тихо сказал Сигрид.  
Феликс почти скучал по этому вымуштрованному пониманию без слов.

— Почему? — жутким хрипящим голосом спросил Пьер.  
— Потому что если я любовник ее превосходительства Кляйнгейт, то никому не будет дело до того, кому я снимаю детей с деревьев. Не на этой планете. Кляйнгейты владели ей многие годы, и, если их не уничтожили до сих пор, значит они на хорошем счету. У планеты был шанс. Все будут молчать. Да и моей любовницей, ты уж прости, никого не удивить.  
— Нужно, чтобы молчали?  
— Да. И формально я не покупаю дом. Это тоже хорошо. Потом выкуплю, если будет надо. Или попрошу, чтобы меня прикололи к ясеню, для соблюдения баланса во вселенной.  
— Есть кому?  
— Всегда есть кому.  
— После просмотра дома… поедешь со мной в гостиницу? Сыграем в шахматы. Там не надо много говорить. Это безопасно. Нет ясеней. И мне послезавтра уезжать.  
Пьер улыбнулся, встал с кресла, разминая ноги, подошел к Феликсу и провел большим пальцем ему по губам.  
Не успел Феликс перехватить руку, чтобы поцеловать в ладонь, как в дверь постучали.  
— Да, — нехотя разрешил Феликс.  
Первый поцелуй опять не состоялся.

Дом был прекрасен. Кипарисы в ограде разрослись и не давали любопытным заглядывать с улицы. Сад заканчивался лесом, поэтому уединение было обеспечено.  
Ясень внушал уважение и своими размерами, и характерной отметиной на коре. Но больше Феликсу понравились дубы, несущие почетный караул у ворот.  
Фасады дома были простыми, с кое где осыпавшейся штукатуркой и рассыпающимися перилами. Полы на удивление не скрипели, грибка не было, а в отделке была своя прелесть.  
Больше всего Феликса впечатлила спальня хозяйки дома. Кровать красного с резными столбиками и балдахином была произведением искусства. Ее явно готовили для любви.  
— На балкон лучше не выходите, — предупредил Сигрид, перед тем как оставить их одних. — Он не совсем надежный.

— Как тебе? — спросил Феликс и, обняв Пьера со спины, положил подбородок ему на макушку. Оказалось, что это ну очень удобно.  
— Музей, — Пьер поковырял пальцем резной столбик кровати, но вырываться из объятий не стал.  
— Тут есть ванна, в которой можно утонуть или утопить, есть свет, кухню осовременим. К музею быстро привыкаешь. Тебя уже можно поцеловать?  
Пьер потерся макушкой о подбородок, а потом развернулся в объятии и привстал на цыпочки, чтобы Феликсу не надо было сильно наклоняться.  
Стук в дверь раздался не вовремя.  
— Да, — Пьер вывернулся из рук, будто и не тянулся только что за поцелуем.  
Феликс знал, что именно прочитал Гард в его выражении лица, позе и взгляде.  
Тот ухмыльнулся от уха до уха.  
— Прошу простить, дежавю.  
Какое, к Локи, дежавю. Откинув несуществующий плащ, Феликс выскочил из комнаты. Единственным существенным недостатком Сигрида было умение тревожить руководство в самый неподходящий момент.  
Дежавю. Ха!  
Тогда это была генеральская дочка, блондиночка с четвертым размером груди, и Феликс чудом избежал публичной кастрации.  
Теперь же это тридцатилетний мужик, с привычной носить водолазки, настолько обтягивающие, что стоит соскам напрячься, как об этом становится известно всему миру. А еще воспитатель!

Ремонт и туманное обещание услуги — вот и все, во что обошлась ему аренда любовного гнездышка.  
Пьер молчал, пока оформляли сделку, молча же вышел вместе с Феликсом у гостиничного номер, молча съел безвкусную вечернюю еду и молча же дал Феликсу усадить себя на колени.  
Такая покорность Феликса и тревожила, и радовала одновременно.  
— Не бойся, я не буду распускать руки, — сказал он, устраивая Пьера удобнее и укрывая пледом их обоих.  
В кресле оказалось невероятно удобно тонуть вдвоем, чувствуя тяжесть. Чтобы можно было обнимать и дуть на макушку.  
Блаженное состояние покоя, тишины и правильности. Именно о таком мечталось Феликсу. Пьер выводил пальцем узоры у него на груди и тоже был совершенно расслаблен.  
— Что ты любишь больше, чай или кофе? — Феликс первым нарушил тишину.  
— Кофе Сильвии мне понравился, — откликнулся Пьер, не прерывая занятия.  
— Сейчас уже поздно для кофе, так что приглашаю тебя на завтрак.  
Пьер молчал так долго, что Феликс успел выйти из расслабленного состояния  
— А если мне не нравятся мужчины? — речь давалась Пьеру с трудом.  
— Даже я? — искренне удивился Феликс.  
— Вдруг?  
Пьер развернулся в объятиях и навис. Он едва касался губами губ, и Феликс чувствовал, как его сковывает возбуждение. Оно поднималось от бедер к рукам, груди, перехватывало горло.  
— Это будет вторым по силе разочарованием в моей жизни, — Феликс закрыл глаза, признавая поражение.  
— Первое? — требовательно спросил Пьер.  
— То, что я всего лишь человек, а не герой из книжки.  
Никогда еще Феликс не говорил об этом вслух. Не расписывался в слабости, беспомощности, человечности, если угодно. Думал, что переступить через себя легко, а оказалось невозможно. Трус и предатель, который остался жить. Отец не простил бы его.  
Феликс был готов скинуть мальчишку с себя, когда почувствовал прикосновение пальцев ко лбу, как они разглаживают упрямую складку, проводят по носу, чтобы потом смениться губами.  
И тогда Феликс сорвался. Впился губами в губы, терзая их, не давая уклониться от поцелуя, прижимая Пьера к себе — такого естественного в своей страсти.  
— Действительно человек, — сказал Пьер, как только перевел дыхание. — Я думал, робот. Механизм. А ты живой.  
— Ты останешься?  
Феликс любовался. Ему казалось, что он сможет провести так всю жизнь, любуясь бровями, длинными ресницами, тем, как зацелованы губы, и родинкой на шее.  
Не смущаясь — ведь уже можно — он провел носом по этой родинке перед тем, как поцеловать ее.  
— Мне пора, — охнув сказал Пьер.  
Волшебство не разрушилось, Феликс поцеловал родинку еще раз, перед тем как сказать:  
— Если ты останешься завтра, то я не успею утром сварить кофе, мне уезжать в ночь. Оставайся сегодня. Или я заберу тебя через неделю, когда вернусь. Я буду уезжать часто, так что тебе не будет скучно, это же хорошо?  
— Необременительный, нерегулярный, но хороший секс? Отношения двух взрослых людей?  
— А как только ты сможешь, уедем на Один. И все станет так, как должно быть.  
— Я подумаю, человек по имени Феликс. Найди меня через неделю.

***  
Стоило переступить порог дворца, как все сады, деревья и даже хорошенькие мальчики тридцати лет от роду оставались в другой жизни. Тут Феликс был повелителем, и никто не позволил бы себе усмехнуться — надо же как похож.  
Похож он был двадцать лет назад, в кабинете отца. Сейчас он сам по себе, Феликс фон Ройенталь. И именно его Ее Величество принимает во внутренних покоях.  
— Моя императрица, — Феликс бесстыдно рассматривал ее, наслаждаясь тем, как время изменило черты лица. Профиль стал жестче, грубее, суше. Она воин, даже более блистательный, чем ее отец. Воистину, она смогла превзойти Райнхарда, пока Феликс отлеживался, пытаясь вспомнить кто он.  
Она переставляла статуэтки на полке, делая вид, что одна в кабинете. Она занята, она размышляет. Какое же это упоение стоять и ждать, наблюдая за тем, как пальцы отражением мыслей, хищно выискивают на полке очередную жертву.  
— Я даю тебе год, Ройенталь, — сказала она, не обернувшись. — Не больше.  
Ей не нужно зрение, чтобы понять, как он склонил голову в молчаливом поклоне.  
— У тебя было достаточно времени, теперь ты должен вернуться, — добавила она и развернулась, чтобы посмотреть Феликсу в глаза. Пальцы нежно обхватили медальон.  
Не просьба, приказ.  
И Феликс почувствовал, как злобой исказилось его лицо, как руки сжались в кулаки, пытаясь удержать бьющееся в груди отчаянье.  
— Злишься? Отвык, чтобы тебе приказывали, Ройенталь?  
Нет, он не будет вставать на колено, демонстрируя свою никчемную верность.  
— Медальон. Его не было на тебе в прошлый раз. Я не сдержал клятвы.  
Шаг за шагом Феликс подходил к той, что когда-то в лесу, много лет назад, дала укрыть себя пледом, чтобы согреться. Тогда мир казался проще, тогда будущее казалось светлым, а родители, из тех, кто остались в живых, должны были жить вечно.  
А он оставил ее. Перестал быть, и тем самым предал. Никто не знал, что носит император в медальоне. Какой груз невыполненных обещаний, какую боль.  
— Он мой, Феликс, и только мой. — Александра не отпрянула, когда Феликс накрыл ее руку, своей, будто так медальон в ладони смог бы исчезнуть. — Я забрала его у матери четыре года назад, чтобы он напоминал о пути, который я выбрала. Ты не видел меня в форме эти годы, и ты не предавал меня. Пока не предавал.  
Феликс почувствовал, что она сначала легко провела по волосам, а потом запустила в них пальцы, сжимая, причиняя боль.  
— Но ты нужен мне. Будешь нужен через год, как никогда раньше.  
— Я приду, и ты снимешь медальон? — хрипло спросил Феликс.  
— Когда мы дойдем до конца пути, — да. Но сначала ты должен сделать то, что не удалось ему. Ты должен вернуться, мой Кирхайс. Ты готов?  
“Нет”, — молча ответил Феликс. Он не готов, и никогда не будет готов окунуться снова в этот мир больших игр. Мир, в котором царствовали и правили их отцы. Мир, из которого он ушел вместе с последним из них.  
— Да.  
Ведь когда-то он был готов умереть ради нее. Теперь ради нее он должен жить.  
***  
Время растягивалось, продлевая каждую секунду с момента приземления. Иногда Феликсу казалось, что он умеет договариваться со временем — этот год был бесконечным. Он длился, длился, длился. Длился в бесчисленных перелетах от планеты к планете. Феликс сдался и взял скоростной катер. Как машина с водителем, который исправно возит тебя из дома на работу и ждет, когда же тучную задницу твоего превосходительства надо будет везти обратно или к любовнице. Так быстрее, проще, надежней, меньше вопросов, меньше случайных попутчиков и больше одиночества. Больше тишины, чтобы прийти в себя после очередного “случайного” разговора. Что думает баронет про Ее Величество. Как ему последние решения? А что будет если?.. Если?.. Если?.. И так не один десяток раз.  
А потом он возвращался на Кляйнгейт и забывал об этих разговорах.  
Феликс старался, честно старался предупреждать, когда он вернется, но иногда просто встречал Пьера после работы. Тот выходил из садика нахохлившийся и усталый. Его такого было приятно ловить в объятие: “Хороший день, правда?” И день становился хорошим, даже если пасмурно, дождь, а Пьер, любящий свою работу, устал от нее. Феликс узнавал его неспешно, пробовал, как вино. Наслаждался каждым днем, каждым новым знанием. Вот у Пьера аллергия на перец — это было забавно. Он начинал чихать и чихал не переставая.  
Еще его родители умерли очень давно, а в империю он сбежал.  
“Понимаешь, я такой, какой я есть”, — сказал тогда Пьер, поведя рукой. Изящный, утонченный, легкий, притягательный — Феликс мог продолжать сколько угодно, но Пьер сказал слово “женоподобный”. Плохое слово. Феликсу не понравилось, но он мог только обнимать тогда. Не отпускать. Держать. Слушать.  
Слишком часто Пьер сталкивался на Хайнессене с тем, что если он такой… слабый, то ему должно быть все равно, с кем быть. Поэтому он сбежал, чтобы в Империи можно было сказать “как ты посмел меня заподозрить в том, что мне нравятся мужчины!”  
Феликс не стал тогда говорить, что в империи полно тех, кто не будет спрашивать. У кого достаточно власти, чтобы получить желаемое. Не стал и говорить, что теперь Пьеру это не должно быть страшно. Он защищен. Пусть Феликс не смог защитить Александру от медальона, то уж посягнуть на принадлежащее ему не посмеет никто.  
Отличный повод остаться в живых.  
Каждый раз, возвращаясь в дом любовницы Кляйнгельта, Феликс думал о том, что Пьер мечтает о собаке. “Кот, который гуляет сам по себе, у меня есть”, — сказал тот однажды.  
Было бы правильно завести собаку, чтобы Пьер не оставался в пустом доме, или чтобы Феликс не возвращался в пустой дом. Только один раз они заснули вместе, и хоть у Пьера были ключи, он никогда не ждал. В его жизни были дети, коллеги и кот по имени Феликс, который любил лежать в кресле и ластился под настроение, а потом уходил по своим кошачьим делам. Или вот так. Приходил в пустой дом. Спал. Ел. Спал снова, в попытке подстроиться под часовой пояс. Надевал пальто и шел искать человека.  
Год, казавшийся бесконечным, истек за один перелет. Разом. Наотмашь.  
Брошенный дом не рад его видеть. Он темен, безжизненен и только призывно шевелил ветвями ясень. Завтра, Феликс проснется и пойдет искать Пьера по улицам, будет стоять под окнами, не решаясь зайти. Потому что как только они встретятся, надо будет признать, что год истек. Спросить, поедет ли Пьер с ним? Рискнет ли в очередной раз сменить планету и жизнь? Захочет ли променять уединение Кляйнгейта на Один или, еще хуже, Феззан? Захочет ли быть рядом с тем, кто никогда не расскажет о работе все, захочет ли принять, что над Феликсом довлеет чужая воля?  
Оставив портплед в прихожей, Феликс сразу пошел в спальню. Его внутренние часы показывали глубокую ночь и обещали бессонницу, если он не воспользуется последним на сегодня шансом заснуть.

Пьер лежал на кровати, свернувшись калачиком вокруг подушки. Такой маленький, что Феликс едва заметил его в сумраке. Пьер тоже знает, что вот-вот закончится год, поэтому пришел обмануть время? Долго ли они еще смогут быть в одной постели, если Пьер останется на Кляйнгейте?  
Стараясь не разбудить, Феликс медленно забрался под одеяло и прижался так, чтобы не касаться холодными ногами. Пьер казался таким томным и расслабленным во сне, что будить его было кощунством, но тот почувствовал. Ударил, откатился как можно дальше и только после этого проснулся.  
— Привет, — тихо сказал Феликс, чтобы его можно было узнать по голосу. — Вот только что приехал. Решил не будить. Надо было, да?  
Пьер возвратился не сразу. Сначала он отпустил одеяло, которое прижимал к груди, потом сказал:  
— Привет.  
Феликс угадал его улыбку в темноте, и почувствовал, как он вернулся обратно на место в центре постели.  
Что правильнее: сделать вид, будто все в порядке? или спросить? или пообещать, что Пьеру больше нечего бояться?  
— Ложись. Я буду охранять твой сон, а ты мой. У тебя хорошо получается, и я постараюсь быть не хуже. А потом мы уедем на Один, — Феликс подгреб Пьера к себе и обернулся вокруг. — Если ты не хочешь уезжать насовсем, то у тебя же будет отпуск. Съезди в отпуск, и решишь. Но потом все равно придется уехать на Феззан. Но это потом. Сначала Один. На месяц-два. Там нет подземных ходов, которые грозят обвалиться. Там хорошо.  
— А ясень? — Пьер подложил ладонь Феликса себе под щеку и замер.  
— Ясень есть. И кинжал есть. И топор. Там все есть. Может, тебе облегченный заказать, чтобы было удобнее. У тебя же, наверное, никогда не было десантного топора? — Феликс говорил, потому что ресницы щекотали ладонь, отчего нежность не могла уместиться в тело и выливалась такими глупыми словами ни о чем.  
— А у тебя был?  
— Два. И третий мой. Я покажу. Ты поедешь?  
— Я написал заявление позавчера, — Пьер сжался, став совсем маленьким. — И сдал квартиру. Они хотели въехать сразу, и я подумал, что ничего если я побуду здесь. Ты же разрешил приходить сюда. Дом большой, а рейс прибывает завтра. Я не думал, что ты вернешься сегодня ночью.  
— На Одине есть мама и Джеки, ее пес. Там не так страшно, — Феликс с упоением потерся подбородком о макушку. Он согрелся и его начало клонить в сон.  
— Ты часто будешь уезжать?  
— Когда как. Возможно, мне придется жить на Феззане. Я не уверен, — это была и правда, и неправда. И, конечно же, правда, но на Одине Пьеру все равно было бы лучше. Никто бы не посмел пугать его. Именно там Феликс обладал абсолютной властью.  
— Работа, — грустно сказал Пьер. Наверное, он думал, что Феликс будет приходить каждую ночь.  
— Спи. Уже поздно.  
— Жена?  
— Хуже. Это значительно неотвратимее, чем жена, — признал Феликс. С женой можно было бе развестись, но от себя не уйдешь.  
Пьер вывернулся и посмотрел Феликсу в глаза.  
— Она тебя содержит, да?  
— Это старые детские клятвы, — признал Феликс. — Они важные. Их нельзя нарушать. Наверное, это важно сказать сейчас…  
— Когда я уже уволился с работы и собрал чемодан?.. — язвительно перебил Пьер.  
— Вы познакомитесь, и ты сам все поймешь. И я смогу защитить тебя даже от нее.  
— Или умереть? — Пьер все еще злился.  
— Или умереть, — ответил Феликс совершенно серьезно.  
— Кто ты, Феликс? — Пьер спрятался под одеяло по самый нос, но не стал отстраняться, когда Феликс обнял его.  
— Я человек.

***  
Феликс первым поднялся на катер “Рататоск”. Не “Тристан”, и уж тем более не “Брунгильда”, как бы не пытались резные ручки дверей и вензеля в коридорах притвориться настоящим имперским крейсером.  
Зато быстрый, современный, маневренный. Может и правильно, что Феликс не болтался по галактике на борту флагмана, оснащенного десятком пушек.

Феликс представил Пьера капитану как своего гостя и приготовился с удовольствием провести дни до Одина. Он совершенно не был готов к тому, что через два дня капитан попросит его о встрече.

— Слушаю вас, Клаус, — Феликс старался не перегибать палку и не быть строгим. Седой капитан нравится ему своей прямотой, честностью и знанием всех потайных баз.  
— Ваше превосходительство… Не думал, что придется говорить это, но вам, наверное, надо знать. Айзен сойдет на Одине и больше не поднимется на борт моего корабля, но …  
— Говорите, что такого натворил Айзен, что мне стоит знать.  
— Он считает, что вы…. И ваш гость…. — Клаус покраснел и уставился в пол. — Что вы недостаточно мужественны, чтобы работать на вас. Он обещал растрепать это. Мне-то все равно, с кем вы летите. Но как заставишь его молчать? Не язык же вырывать… так он грамотный… все равно растреплет.  
В очередной раз мысленно поблагодарив Александру, которая выдала ему и корабль, и капитана, Феликс приказал.  
— Позовите его. Наверное, такие вопросы надо решать не через посредников, правда?

Айзену было двадцать три. Он был рыж, стремителен, нагл, и Феликс бы предположил в нем биттенфельдову кровь. Шут знает, сколько тот наоставлял детей по всей галактике. Трудно ли, когда ты блистательный адмирал?  
Феликсу было его жалко, пусть тот и старался смотреть на него сверху вниз.  
— Когда мне было двадцать, Айзен, я менял девушек раз в одну-две недели.  
Айзен хмыкнул. Былыми победами его было не впечатлить.  
— Потом, я успокоился. Был верен. Это тоже было отличное время, — Феликс нехорошо прищурился. — А теперь мне сорок, и я могу позволить себе трахаться с кем захочу.  
— Вы не мужчина, — выплюнул Айзен. — И я не собираюсь подчиняться приказам бабы.  
— Подчиняешься ты приказам капитана, если мне не изменяет память. А насчет бабы… Нет, поверь, я не буду тревожить ее величество разговорами об этом. Достаточно пошутить один раз среди офицеров. Думаю, они с удовольствием подрастрясут жирок в охоте за человечком. Это стимулирует. Азарт… ну, ты понимаешь, — подмигнул Феликс. — И к вопросу о жирке… Я не могу вызвать тебя на дуэль, но мне было бы любопытно проверить твою мужественность, Айзен. Сегодня мы встретимся в тренировочном зале. Просто учебный поединок.  
— Вы хотите сделать из меня мальчика для битья? Меня не запугать. Я буду драться в полную силу.  
— Хочу посмотреть, можешь ли ты защитить хотя бы себя. Ну и заодно выясним, кто из нас баба. Я разрешаю просить пощады.  
Феликс сделал знак, что аудиенция окончена.  
Капитан флагмана мог позволить себе заключить наглеца под стражу. Здесь же на счету был каждый.

Пьер валялся в каюте, поглощенный историей Одина.  
— Сегодня вечером шоу? — спросил он, не поворачивая головы, стоило Феликсу зайти в каюту.  
— И когда ты успел об этом узнать?  
— Стюард приходил, спрашивал не изволю ли я чего, заодно и рассказал. Я попросил бинты, лед и вино. Обещал к вечеру принести.  
— Ординарец, а не стюард, — автоматически поправил Феликс.  
— Нет, я уточнил. По крайней мере он настаивал на том, что он стюард.  
Феликс тяжело вздохнул, что должно было означать несовершенство мира.  
— Ты знаешь... если я проиграю, то это будет катастрофа.  
— В таких случаях обычно говорят: “Отец был бы тобой недоволен”.  
— О нет, что ты. Если я проиграю этому сопляку, то отцы бы с меня шкуру живьем сняли. Так что ты не прав.  
— Подожди, что ты сказал?.. Какие отцы? — Пьер отложил книжку и уставился на Феликса. — У людей обычно один отец.  
— Ну…. Видишь, какой я особенный. У меня было два отца.  
— И мать.  
— И мать.  
— И они все… втроем? — глаза Пьера расширились от удивления.  
— Нет… Вообще, если подумать, то у меня и матерей было две, но про вторую я мало что знаю. Я приемный. Меня оставили в наследство. Это такая… непростая история. Я потом расскажу.  
— Конечно, — Пьер нахохлился. — Тебе сегодня вечером разобьют лицо, а потом снимут шкуру. И я не узнаю.  
— Узнаешь. Я же не собираюсь проигрывать.

Феликс смотрел на Айзена и купался в его злобе. Он него за километр несло молодым азартом. Тем самым упоением боя, которое когда-то составляло цель и смысл жизни Феликса. Боя не воздушного, а земного. Специально участвовал в военных, полицейских операциях, задержаниях, облавах, чтобы почувствовать себя живым. Чтобы почувствовать кровь умирающего врага. И чтобы кровь осталась кровью единиц.  
Давным-давно Феликс всерьез думал, а не объединить ли галактику. Он мог стать императором тогда, мог отвести Александру под венец. И они утопили бы в крови весь мир. Она поддержала бы его решение. Принести счастье и единство вселенной, что может быть благороднее? Пройти путь Райнхарда, сделать то, что не удалось Ройенталю. Захватить, удержать, подчинить. Это был бы славный мир. Пустой и спокойный.  
Феликс часами простаивал в галерее перед портретом отца, пытаясь узнать, ненавидит ли тот его за слабость? За то, что Феликс не стал императором и не поднял флот в небо.  
И теперь, стоя напротив мальчишки, он видел похожее желание — уничтожить иных. Стоило быть честным перед самим собой. Феликс хотел наказать его. И хотел, чтобы этот мальчишка стал бы ему столь же верен, как ненавидел сейчас. Феликс знал эту породу. Тот, кому нужна крепкая рука. Такой не пойдет за слабаком.  
И даже если он сойдет в порту Одина и никогда не поднимется в небо, то либо расскажет всем, что Феликс фон Ройенталь слабак и тряпка, либо будет гордиться каждым полученным синяком.

Расслабив тело, Феликс приготовился ждать. Толпа начинала болеть — каждый за своего героя. К удовольствию Феликса болели и за Айзена, и за него. Он думал, что Пьер будет стоять один. Но толпа перемешалась, возможно, более жадная до зрелища, чем до его смысла.

Дрались по-простому, на кулаках.  
От первого выпада Феликс ушел. Просто сместился в сторону, не давая себя задеть.  
Потом стало сложнее. От боли заломило плечо. Костяшки пальцев заныли после ответного удара.  
Тяжело. Жарко. Еще.  
Схватиться, отпрыгнуть, схлестнуться опять.  
Вывернуться из захвата, ударить по лицу. Размазать по кулаку не то свою, не то чужую кровь.  
Снова удар, чувствуя, как пробуждается тело. Наслаждаясь ощущением собственной мощи. Еще можешь. Знаешь, что делать. Как беречь силы, как выждать время для того самого, верного удара.  
Феликс не стал добивать.  
Достаточно того, что он сам устоял на ногах.  
— Капитан, есть у вас что в запасах, чтобы ребята могли отметить мою победу?  
Капитан усмехнулся в усы. У него найдется и вино, и слово для ребят. Кто еще посмеет бросить вызов? Кто еще сомневается в мужественности своего командира? Кто осмелится распустить язык, зная, что опозорит себя ложью?

В каюте были и лед, и вино, и Пьер, смывающий с него кровь. Феликс улыбнулся через боль в разбитой губе и сказал:  
— Никогда не думал, что будет так приятно добыть тебя в бою.  
— Ты идиот, Ройенталь, — тяжело вздохнул Пьер.  
— Это семейное, — гордо подтвердил Феликс.  
Целоваться с разбитой губой оказалось не так приятно, как он думал.

 

***  
Эва ждала своего мальчика. Всегда ждала. Сначала одного — сколько бессонных ночей она провела, боясь, что Вольф не вернется? Потом другого.  
Знала, что за глаза поливают грязью. За то, что пуста. За то, что приняла подкидыша, как родного. Он и был родным. Маленький голубоглазый мальчик, который так тянулся к ласке. Она дала ему всю нерастраченную любовь, всю себя. И он отвечал взаимностью. Строгими с ним были Миттермайеры, что старший что младший. Свекровь растила из него покорителя женских сердец, а Эва… с Эвой он был ребенком. Ребенком любимым и в меру балованным. Может быть, поэтому всегда был с ней открыт, честен и ласков. Даже когда заглядывал на несколько часов в год, извиняясь, что занят. Даже когда они остались вдвоем в пустом доме.  
Это женская доля — ждать. Не так ли? И она ждала.  
Жаль, конечно, что у него не сложилось с Александрой. Хорошая девочка, пусть и волевая. Но, может быть, он смог бы подарить ей свою нежность и тепло, а матери — внуков. Было бы здорово. Но судьба распорядилась иначе. Феликс, воспитанный Миттермайерами, оставался Ройенталем. Но хорошо, что его странствие и его бунт оказались не столь самоубийственными. Может быть, именно она стала тому причиной. Беззаветно любящая, все принимающая, всему верящая, всепрощающая мать.

Лимузин привычно затормозил у парадного входа, и она вышла встречать. Даже когда видишь, что твой ребенок стареет, что появляются первые седые волоски, отрадно видеть его яростным, сильным, живущим. Феликс галантно открыл вторую дверь, помогая спутнику выйти.  
Эванджелина впервые за много лет поблагодарила знатных придворных дам за бесценный жизненный опыт. Ни один мускул не напрягся, голос не дрогнул.  
— Эванджелина. Добро пожаловать.  
Не друг, нет. Так не смотрят на друзей, вокруг них так не вьются, заглядывая в глаза. Не сжимают тайно ладонь, чтобы придать сил, не ставят рядом с собой. И не волнуются так, знакомя с матерью.  
Наверное, учитывая сложные отношения его отцов, ей следовало быть готовой к этому. Но разве подготовишься? Разве поверишь, если скажут, что твой мальчик — первый бабник галактики — приведет в дом мужчину.  
— Пьер воспитатель в детском саду, — светясь от гордости заявил Феликс. — Я спасал его детей.  
Ну, конечно, это первое, что матери необходимо знать. Приведенный в дом мужчина — не военный, не политик, не промышленник, а нянька из союза при чужих детях, который не может справиться с ними сам. Лучше бы Феликс о своих позаботился! Сколько там их росло без отца только на этой половине вселенной?  
С другой стороны — счастлив. Ее сын счастлив, не это ли главное? Вольфганг мертв, Ройенталь и подавно, и не им судить ее сына.

***  
Феликс нервничал с момента посадки. Лимузин, которому он привык, оказался слишком помпезным. “Никогда не ездил на таких машинах”, — признался Пьер. Он не удивлялся, но Феликс чувствовал даже не разницу, нет. Понимание. Все то, что он не сказал о себе, подкрадывалось.  
Вот дом — привычный дом, который вдруг оказался слишком большим. Мать, долгие годы бывшая супругой премьер-министра и оставшаяся ей, как бы ни было безжалостно время. Она тепло поприветствовала их, но от Феликса не укрылось, что она изучает, размышляет, сравнивает. И, быть может, даже планирует — что делать дальше?  
И как представить? “Мама, это мой будущий муж. Он правда об этом еще не знает, и я так и не удосужился посмотреть, возможно ли это юридически, но ничего, правда? Зачем тебе внуки? Ну усыновим кого-нибудь, как повелось”.  
Пьер был восторженно наивен и храбр. Им нельзя было не восхищаться. Еще его хотелось поцеловать, но не при матери же. Даже, если бы это была невеста — не при матери.  
Поэтому Феликс увел его показывать дом. К портретам. К признанию, что не тезка и не похож. Что так получилось. Что это же не главное, правда?  
“Теперь ты видишь, кто я?”  
“Человек по фамилии Ройенталь?” — нахально улыбнулся Пьер.  
Потом хорошенькая служанка позвала их пить чай в сад. Черные брови вразлет, высокие скулы, огненный взгляд — лет двадцать назад Феликс бы оказался с ней в постели к вечеру. Уж больно хороша. Сейчас же только улыбнулся небрежно. Конечно, они идут пить чай с матушкой. Как иначе.

Пьер казался растерянным, но столько нового, конечно, ему было трудно.  
Они восторгались десертом, обсуждали погоду и виды на урожай. Пьер рассказал пару баек из жизни воспитателя. Мать смеялась, а потом, будто к слову пришлось, сказала.  
— Ты уже познакомился с Розой?  
Служанка появилась из-за изгороди, как подслушивала, и присела в неглубоком, почти оскорбительном реверансе.  
— Роза красивое имя, — дежурно улыбнулся Феликс.  
— Бедная девочка. Сначала отец бросил ее еще до рождения, а потом и муж. Когда она появилась на пороге с малышкой Адель, я не смогла отказать. Мне было так одиноко, когда ты начал разъезжать по всей стране.

Ну, Роза и Роза. Ну, Адель и Адель. В этом доме дети регулярно появлялись случайным образом. Эванджелина тоже росла не с родными родителями. Возможно, под старость лет ей захотелось так отдать долг богам, кто знает. Конечно, Феликс не против. Ему нет дела до того, кто ведет хозяйство, пока жива мать. Он даже готов рассматривать Розу не как прислугу, а как компаньонку, почему бы и нет.  
— Адель, малышка моя, ты в саду? — крикнула Эванджелина.  
Ребенку было около трех, не больше. Значит Роза родила ее рано. Судьба женщин во все времена была печальной, как бы ни была демократична империя.  
Девочка была очень похожа на мать, но Феликсу показалось неприличным ее рассматривать. Она и так смущенно, и неуклюже присела в реверансе, не поднимая взгляд от кончиков туфель.  
— Познакомься, это Феликс и Пьер, — мать смотрела на Феликса испытывающе, будто ожидала реакции. Возможно несколько лет назад он бы разозлился, но не теперь. Теперь он был благостен и спокоен.  
Неплохо все же, что у Пьера опыта разговоров с детьми было на двоих. Он встал, церемонно поклонился малышке и присел рядом на корточки.  
— Очень рад вас видеть, фройляйн, — очаровательно картавя поздоровался он. Картина была умилительной, поэтому, засмотревшись, Феликс пропустил момент, когда Пьер поднял девочку на руки и подошел к столу.  
— А это дедушка Феликс, если я правильно понял. Дедушка Феликс поздоровайся с внучкой.  
Феликс посмотрел в глаза ребенку. Сначала в голубой, потом в карий. Ребенок сосредоточенно сосал палец и радости не испытывал. Феликс, впрочем, тоже.  
Он посмотрел на мать — мать не менее сосредоточенно разглаживала юбку — перевел взгляд на Розу. Какое на редкость идиотское имя! Что было хуже всего, если ей было около двадцати, то она вполне могла быть так называемой “ошибкой молодости”. Не спишешь на отцовские прегрешения.  
Вопросительно задрав бровь, Феликс выжидательно рассматривал женщину, узнавая и не узнавая в ее лице себя.  
— Мама рассказывала о вас. Когда мне стало некуда идти, то я пришла сюда. Фрау Миттермайер оказалась так любезна, что оплатила генетический тест. Я действительно дочь Ройенталя, ваша дочь. Если вы желаете, то повторю исследование в той клинике, в которой вы скажете. Я не лгу! — выкрикнула она признание заготовленной речи.  
— Вы можете встать перед портретом дорогого родителя все втроем. Мне кажется, что это сойдет за сертифицированную экспертизу, правда, дедушка Феликс? — подал голос Пьер.  
Феликс посмотрел на Адель. Адель посмотрела на него, а потом они синхронно отвернулись друг от друга.

А ведь завтра должна прибыть Ее Величество. Вот будет потеха, когда Феликс представит ей в порядке старшинства сначала потенциального мужа тридцати с небольшим, потом дочь около двадцати, а потом и внучку. Это будет самый веселый день в жизни Александры за последний год. Она знает толк в развлечениях.

***  
По столь торжественному поводу Феликс спустился в погреб еще за вином из еще отцовских запасов. Его бутылок оставалось пять штук. На свадьбу Александры, на рождение ее ребенка, на похороны матери и на его, Феликса, торжественную смерть. Как раз одна лишняя. Повод обмыть знакомство с родителями жениха, а также детьми и внуками оного.  
Пьер болтал вино в бокале, оставаясь равнодушным и к цвету, и к аромату, и к терпкому послевкусию. Тишина в гостиной давно перестала быть тишиной для двоих. Пьер молчал, Феликс ждал вопроса. На третьем бокале Пьер спросил:  
— Почему ты не рассказал мне раньше? Почему молчал?  
— А что я должен был рассказать? — невесело улыбнулся Феликс. — Про моих близких написано в учебнике новейшей истории за восьмой класс. Ты только не верь словам про потери среди гражданских. Это ничего, что они умерли. Отец старался как мог. Перед смертью он узнал, что у него есть я, и торжественно отдал меня другу. Это так романтично. Я рос, приставал к женщинам — результат мы имеем счастье наблюдать в соседней комнате — однажды сбежал с Александрой на Хайнессен, где набил морду младшему Минцу. Минц - это который сходил в президенты, но потом передумал. Еще я думал стать императором, но отец бы расстроился, если бы я стал императором через постель. Где-то раз в пять лет Александра грозится меня амнистировать. Завтра как раз срок. Видишь — не бойся, я смогу тебя защитить.  
— Так вот от кого ты обещал защищать меня ценой собственной жизни… — задумчиво сказал Пьер. — И уже знал, что тебя простят?  
— Ну да. Это старая шутка. Она амнистирует посмертно, так что я смогу сдержать обещание, данное вам обоим.  
— А что ты обещал младшему Минцу? — Пьер залпом допил вино.  
— Что в июле они могут приехать всем выводком с попугаем во главе.  
Пьер удивленно обернулся.  
— Это традиция?  
— Нет. Он давно хотел избавиться от детей, а я подумал, что надо тебя познакомить с друзьями. Хочешь, мы твоих друзей пригласим?..  
— Чтобы ты набил им морду всем по очереди?.. — отмахнулся Пьер.  
— А когда им еще выпадет такой шанс! Я правая рука императрицы. Им будет почетно.  
Феликс рывком поднял себя из кресла и обнял Пьера.  
— Прости, я действительно не хотел сначала говорить. Садовником было проще. Советник… значит ты боялся бы моей власти. А я бы боялся, что ты со мной только из-за власти. Мне не хотелось так. Александра дала мне возможность отдохнуть. Она… она невероятная. Ты увидишь ее и поймешь. Она дала мне шанс увидеть тебя, узнать тебя, быть с тобой. Я не мог все испортить. Знаю, что вытащил тебя с работы, из привычной квартиры. Все знаю. Ты можешь остаться здесь, если хочешь. Столько, сколько хочешь. Или вернуться. Я… я могу повернуть для тебя время вспять. И могу уехать на Феззан один. Завтра.  
— Вместе с ней?  
— Да, ты прав. Вместе с ней. Я все равно уеду к ней. Это… Это мой долг, честь, верность.  
— А я? — шепотом спросил Пьер. — Кто я?  
— Любовь, — улыбнулся Феликс в макушку. — Если бы не ты, то меня бы не было. И я не смог бы отдать свой долг. Меня не хватило бы на весь путь. Теперь у меня есть ты.  
— Всегда долг?  
— Это правила игры.  
— Ты играешь по правилам?  
— Я написал их, и теперь обязан им следовать, потому что уже слишком стар, чтобы переписывать их заново.  
Пьер вздохнул и прижался. Похоже он тоже был бы не прочь сначала казнить, а потом амнистировать одного Ройенталя.

***  
Эванджелина оглядела свой выводок: Феликсу поправила шейный платок, Пьеру иначе уложила челку, Розе разгладила кружева, а Адели вынула палец из носа. Автомобиль Ее Величества уже проехал через ворота и приближался неумолимо, как годовой отчет.  
Феликс еще раз наклонился к Пьеру и прошептал:  
— Главное молчи и ничего не бойся. И старайся держаться у меня за спиной.  
— Успокоил. Молодец, — фыкрнул Пьер.  
Двери жалобно скрипнули, когда Александра ворвалась в дом солнечным ураганом. Каждый раз Феликс будто заново открывал, как она блистательна, как смертоносна.  
Зашуршали юбки — Роза присела в глубоком реверансе. Следом повторила реверанс и Адель. Пьер попытался было опуститься на колено, но Феликс крепко ухватил его за талию, не разрешая, и улыбнулся.  
— Мой дом — твой дом.  
— Я соскучилась, — Александра склонила голову на бок, как делала ее мать. — Стоило увидеть тебя сейчас, как, ты не поверишь, у меня возникло столько вопросов, — Она склонила голову на другой бок.  
— Может быть я смогу дать ответы хотя бы на часть из них?.. — Феликс сделал полшага вперед, чтобы Пьер оказался у него за спиной. Роза, кажется, так и застыла в реверансе, не смея поднять взгляд.  
— Уж постарайся, — Александра махнула рукой в сторону Серой гостиной для камерных встреч.  
Она не хуже Феликса знала, где удобнее говорить.

— Итак, — Александра заняла кушетку и с видимым удовольствием вытянула ноги. — Он воспитатель, беженец из Союза, вы познакомились на Кляйнгейте, и Гард, согласно имени, старательно оберегал ваш покой.  
— У него глаза красивые, — добавил Феликс. — Глаза — это важно.  
— Хорошо. С глазами разобрались. У девочки, кстати, тоже красивые глаза, или мне показалось?  
— Про них я еще ничего толком не знаю, — понуро сказал Феликс.  
— Но твои? — Александра сбросила туфли и уселась на кушетке скрестив ноги.  
— А ты как думаешь? Нет! Мне даже интересно, — сорвался Феликс. — Миттермайеровы. Внебрачные. От Фредерики-Гринхил! Двадцать лет скрывал, но вот всплыло. Даже мать моя их признала, не иначе от большой любви к покойному мужу. Или, может, это все коварный Вальтер? Решил пристроить их мне, чтобы не тянуть все в одно лицо? У него же только девочки и выходят — неоспоримое доказательство.  
— Так и запишем, — поцокала языком Александра. — Спешите видеть! Внебрачные дети Минца нашли прибежище в доме сына мятежника. Но ты мне лучше скажи, когда ты младшую умудрился нагулять? Или пока я не знала, чем тебя занять, ее мать нашла лучшее средство спасти тебя от затяжной депрессии?  
Феликс достал бутылку виски и пару стаканов. Плеснул сначала себе — выпил залпом, потом налил и ей, и себе.  
— Это Адель. Ее зовут Адель. И выходит, что я стал дедом, счастливо минуя роль отца.  
— Дедом, — Александра приняла стакан и приподняла его в приветствии. Их общем приветствии еще со времен Хайнессена. — Ты дед. Великолепно. Это будет вторая отличная новость. И третья о том, что ты гей. Но ты знаешь… твое политическое и светское самоубийство будет мне даже на руку.  
Феликс поперхнулся. Сцена как нельзя больше располагала к отдаванию долгов ценой жизни.  
— Не сейчас, года через два. Сначала я передам власть кабинету министров, потом мы проведем выборы премьера, и потом, когда я буду выходить замуж, ты расскажешь свою поучительную историю, чтобы отвлечь от меня внимание прессы и графьев. Отличная мысль, правда?  
— Замуж? — Феликс грохнул стаканом об стол. — И за кого ты собралась замуж? Я его знаю?  
— Нет, — Александра кокетливо поправила волосы и достала комм. — Смотри.  
С фотографии на него смотрели счастливая Александра в купальнике и мужик средних лет на голову ее выше.  
— Он старый, — безапелляционно заявил Феликс.  
— Хотя бы не дед, как некоторые, — парировала Александра.  
— Я вижу залысины и брюшко. Он некрасивый.  
— Действительно, куда ему до тебя.  
— Он…. Кто он вообще? — Феликс вглядывался в фотографию, понимая, что выбор Александры чудовищен, невозможен и невообразим. Этот мужлан был явно сосредоточением всех пороков, какие только можно было себе представить. Еще и алкоголик. Наверняка.  
— Промышленник из Союза без роду и племени. У него лакокрасочный завод — ужасно интересно. Еще он собирает живопись, но этого, в глазах знати, недостаточно, чтобы стать даже консортом.  
— Пока ты не лишилась власти, подари ему портрет моего отца.  
— Ты же регулярно ездишь его смотреть в галерею.  
— Вот и отлично. Буду регулярно ездить к нему. И смотреть, — Феликс налил себе еще виски и залпом выпил. — Будь разумна. Он же… он же выше меня!  
— Я знала, что он тебе сразу понравится, — Александра потянулась, крайне довольная собой. — Я же не комментирую твой выбор. И твоих… внуков. Сколько их еще появится, как знать…  
— Ладно. Он хотя бы умеет варить кофе?  
— Вот тут ты можешь быть спокоен. Кофе варить он не умеет совершенно. Ты останешься непревзойденным мастером моего кофе. Согласен?  
— И ты снимешь медальон, когда выйдешь замуж? — требовательно спросил Феликс. Ему полегчало.  
— Это так важно?  
— Да. Это будет означать, что я жив, не так ли?  
— Ты сможешь жить раньше. Я сниму медальон тогда, когда стану только царствовать, но не править.  
— И варить тебе кофе?  
— И варить мне кофе.  
— И заглянешь через месяц, когда приедет Вальтер? — уточнил Феликс. — Иначе я не доживу до светлого дня твоей свадьбы.  
— Я постараюсь. Не требуй слишком многого от меня, Ройенталь!  
— Хорошо, тогда последнее. Ты правда не будешь есть сегодня Пьера на ужин? Он тебя боится.  
— Это не он меня боится, а ты. Нет. Я не буду его есть. Он костлявый.  
— Слабое утешение, — вдохнул Феликс. — Но будем работать с тем, что есть.  
Александра спустила ноги с кушетки, пошевелила пальцами и обулась.  
— Ладно, мой Кирхайс. Пошли дальше пугать уважаемое собрание. Должны же они понять, что я страшна в гневе и великодушна в милости, а ты в любой непонятной ситуации напиваешься.  
— Я достойный сын своих отцов, не так ли? — Феликс галантно предложил Александре руку, чтобы проводить ее из гостиной.  
Так его лето на Одине не начиналось еще ни разу.

Послесловие 1  
Что может быть прекраснее, чем теплый летний день, не так ли? Феликс проследил взглядом бабочку, порхающую с розы на розу, вяло подумал о том, что надо срезать увядшие цветки, и тяжело опустился в шезлонг. Дальше в программе дня было мокрое полотенце на лоб и старческая глухота. Джеки, лежавшая в тени под шезлонгом, и ухом не повела.  
Пьер, сидящий рядом с полотенцем же на голове, явление Феликса проигнорировал. А зря. Ведь его вахта была следующей. И если он за десять минут не приведет себя в боевую готовность, то его отволокут силой. Да, в качестве взятки Феликс пообещал детям вечерний поход на озеро. В некотором роде это было предательство, но вечером он тоже придет на пляж и научит детей разжигать костер. Они будут тренироваться подавать дымовые сигналы — три коротких, три длинных, три коротких — главное, чтобы сам Феликс не сжал случайно ладонь в такт.

 

Послесловие 2  
— Помните, я обещал вам услугу? — Феликс задумчиво крутился в кресле, не обращая внимание на общую нервозность обстановки.  
Сигрид был напряжен, будто у него в кабинете разворачивались самые настоящие боевые действия, а не мирный разговор о политике. Винить его Феликс не мог, но и избавлять от проблем не собирался.  
— Вы, Гард, можете выбрать хотите ли вы выиграть или проиграть выборы. Не каждому, поверьте мне, дается возможность выбирать.  
Феликс взял со стола каталог недвижимости Феззана и начал лениво его изучать. Гард знал, что время для размышления пошло. 

 

Послесловие 3  
Неловко взмахнув руками, Александра рухнула в бассейн. Расхохоталась так, что чуть не захлебнулась. Смеялись все: и Зигфрид, пока стоящий на берегу, и Джеймс, собственно, стянувший ее в воду. Все, кроме Феликса. Тот стоял каменным изваянием на бортике и старательно изображал из себя приличного человека: до блеска начищенные туфли, брюки, сорочка, жилет, шейный платок, булавка, камзол, лента в волосах — что еще положено по последней имперской моде?  
Зигфрид незаметно переместился к нему за спину и состроил умоляющую мордочку.  
Александра еле заметно кивнула, давая добро.  
В следующую секунду Феликс уже летел в бассейн, пытаясь удержаться так же неловко, как и она.  
— Привет, дядюшка Феликс. Как здорово, что ты тоже решил искупаться, — Александра нежно поправила своему Кирхайсу залепившую глаза челку, явно наслаждаясь выражением его лица. Воистину, оно того стоило.  
Оно все того стоило.


End file.
